Running
by Kaheiso
Summary: Percys Jackson- Body guard Annabeth Chase - Der Schlüssel zu einem potentiellen Weltkrieg Eine geteilte Vergangenheit und ein großes Geheimnis... Ich kann keine Zusammenfassungen schreiben...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ich habe diese Geschichte mit vierzehn oder fünfzehn angefangen zu schreiben und sie jetzt vor einiger Zeit wieder ausgegraben, mein Schreibstil verändert und Ich hoffe verbessert sich also im Laufe der Geschichte (2. Kapitel).**

**Ich habe diese Geschichte auch schon auf Hochgeladen also bin Ich nicht einfach nur irgendeine Kopie sondern tatsächlich der Autor.**

**Also: Viel Spaß und lasst gerne Meinungen und Kritik da.**

Erzähler(Percy) Pov:

„Rekruten!",der Ausbilder lief mit herausgestreckter Brust an seinen vier Rekruten vorbei, welche eher Auszubildenden waren vorbei, da alle von ihnen schon länger bei dem Militär oder MI5 aktiv waren ,oder wie Percy Jackson und sein Partner Grover, beim FBI. Doch der Ausbilder mochte es sie seine „Rekruten" zu nennen. „Ihr alle habt schwer gearbeitet und nun nach vier Monaten und drei Wochen", er machte eine Spannungspause:"die Weiterausbildung zum professionellen Personenschützer absolviert und dürft nun zu euren Arbeitsplätzen zurückkehren." Er holte eine kleine Box aus einem Rucksack, welcher ein paar Meter hinter ihm im Dreck stand ,heraus und öffnete während er fortfuhr:" Ich bin stolz ihnen dieses Abzeichen zu überreichen und werde sie nun verlassen", Er trat vor und heftete jedem der vier Auszubildenden eine kleine Medaille mit dem Schriftzug „Absolvent des Personenschutztrainings" an die Schlamm verschmierten Uniformen. Als er fertig war trat er einen Schritt zurück und sagte: „Wir sehen uns am Lager" Er hob den Arm zum Abschied und verschwand kurz darauf hinter einer kleiner Baumgruppe, um unmittelbar danach in einem Jeep wieder hervorgeschossen zu kommen.

„ Das heißt dann wohl, dass wir zurück laufen sollen.", sagte Grover ein wenig deprimiert.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns auch ein bisschen beeilen in 20 Minuten gibt es Mittagessen", antwortete Percy, über den Gesichtsausdruck seines besten Freundes lachend welcher einen Moment später auch schon losgesprintet war. „Hey warte!", rief Percy noch als er dann auch loslief.

Percy Pov:

„Sie haben uns herbeordert, Mister?", Es ist mittlerweile Donnerstag und zwei Tage nach Abschluss unserer Personenschützer Ausbildung und Grover und Ich wurden heute schon vor dem Frühstück in das Büro unseres Chefs Chiron, welcher von allen nur Mister genannt wird, beordert und sitzen nun in seinem Büro auf zwei Stühlen vor seinem gigantischen Mahagoni Schreibtisch hinter welchem mein Chef und Mentor Chiron in einem großen Schreibtischstuhl sitzt und nachdenklich in eines seiner Papiere starrt. „So sieht es aus.", sagte er und blickte auf: „Sie beide sind meine besten Männer. Und ich habe einen neuen Auftrag für sie.", Er machte eine kurze Pause: „ Wie sie wissen ist die Botschafterin von Amerika in Moment in Korea.", Grover und ich nickten gleichzeitig davon hatten in den Nachrichten gehört, sie sollte mit dem dortigen Diktator verhandeln und einige Geheimnisse zum Thema Atomwaffen oder anderen gefährlichen Plänen herausfinden: „Sie ist es nicht.", fuhr Chiron fort: „Sie ist tot.", Grover und ich sahen uns geschockt an, sie war nämlich schon über 50 und wir beide kennen sie persönlich, Missionsbedingt ,: „Nun sie hat eine Tochter; eine extrem erfolgreiche Architektin, Harvard Abschluss mit 16 und Inhaberin einer internationalen Firma." Er schaute uns mit einem wissendem Blick an, irgendwas war in meinem Kopf, als ob ich mich an etwas erinnern will es aber nicht kann. Ich ignoriere dieses Gefühl und höre weiter Chiron zu : „ Ihr fragt euch jetzt wahrscheinlich warum ich euch von der Tochter erzähle, doch das hat einen ganz einfachen Grund." Er sah uns wissend an: „ Sie ist die einzige die noch Zugriff auf die Datenbank ihrer Mutter hat. Sie ist als Autorisiert eingespeichert da sie die einzige Person war der ihre Mutter vertraute und die gesamten anderen Personen welche Zugriff auf die Datenbank haben sind tot."

„Warum knacken die Leute von der IT-Abteilung nicht einfach die Codes?", Grover sah Chiron verwirrt an.

„Das ist grade das Problem an der Sache. Es sind nicht einfach nur Codes. Und bevor ihr fragt, es ist ein eigenes Sicherungssystem welches von der Botschafterin, ihrer Tochter und einigen aus ihrer Abteilung persönlich entwickelt wurde. Es ist ein komplett eigenes System von dem die IT-Spezialisten keine Ahnung haben. Man vermutet, dass zum knacken bestimmte Gegenstände oder Personen benötigt um es zu lösen." Die verwirrten Blicke von Grover und mir ließen Chiron lächeln.

„Nun ich werde versuchen euch das System zu erklären basierend auf den Informationen IT-Spezialisten. Sie vermuten, dass es eine Art OneWaySystem ist. Das bedeutet kurz gesagt man kann Informationen mit einem einfachen Code einspeisen, um jedoch welche abzurufen ist eine Reihe an komplizierten Codes oder ähnlichem von Nöten, wie eine chinesische Fingerfalle bei der man seinen Finger leicht rein bekommt und schwer rausbekommt, nur dass hier nicht eine einfache Technik von Nöten ist sondern eben eine Reihe an Aufgaben oder Codes oder ähnlichem und den Informationen nach ist es auch nur innerhalb eines bestimmten Zeitfensters möglich die Daten abzurufen bevor sich die Datenbank wieder von selbst schließt. Verstanden?", Chiron sah uns mit einem fragenden Blick an.

Grover und ich warfen uns einen kurzen Blick zu und nickten dann.

„Und was genau müssen wir nun tun?", fragte ich.

„Eure Aufgabe ist es die Tochter zu schützen und mehr über das Entschlüsselungsverfahren herauszufinden bis wir dann die Datenbank öffnen und die Informationen abrufen können.

Wir haben für sie ihr Safe House einrichten lassen. Sie werden morgen um fünf mit einem Jet nach Manhattan eingeflogen wo sie dann die Klientin kennenlernen können. In zwei Tagen werden sie dann die Klientin via Staffelverfahren zum Safe House bringen und alles Weitere wird sich dann herausstellen. Und Jungs, ", Er sah uns beide mit einem energischem Blick an: „Ich zähle auf euch. Es kann sein, dass auf dieser Datenbank sehr sensible Daten gespeichert sind welche eine globale Katastrophe herbeiführen oder verhindern könnte. Das bedeutet, dass es diese Mission nicht gibt."

Er sah uns mit einem wissenden Blick an. Wir nickten beide.

„Die Akte holt ihr bei Ben&Jerry." Er reichte mir eine kleine Karte über seinen Tisch. Dann nickte er mir noch einmal kurz zu was das Zeichen war, dass wir nun entlassen sind, und wendete sich dann wieder seinem Computer zu.

Als Grover und ich auf den Gang traten wendeten wir uns nach links um gleich darauf wieder nach rechts einbogen und dann vor einer Glas Tür stehen blieben. Die Tür war vollkommen unbeschriftet und neben der Tür war ein kleiner silberner Kasten mit einer Kamera auf Augenhöhe und darunter einem kleinen Lautsprecher aus welchem nun eine knisternde Stimme drang:

„Hallo Jungs kann ich euch helfen?"

„Ich hätte gern einmal Choclate chip cookie und mein kleiner Freund hier möchte einmal Caramel, bitte.", Antwortete Grover und grinste mich an. Die beiden Archivangestellten liebten die Eissorte Ben&Jerry's weshalb ich eines Tages die grandiose Idee hatte, dass man dies doch als codewort/Spitzname verwenden könnte. Seitdem musste man bei Ben und Jerry irgendeine sinnlose Bestellung aufgeben um in das Archiv hineinzukommen.

In diesem Moment kam aber schon ein knisterndes „Ist in Arbeit als Antwort" aus dem Lautsprecher, als dann schon die Tür aufschwang und wir beide eintraten.

„Heeeeyy! Da sind ja meine kleinen" Erschallt einen Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil des T-förmigen Raumes." Kurz darauf rollt Jerry mit einem Becher (was auch sonst) Ben&Jerry's um die Ecke und grinst uns an.

Jerry ist die Humanisierung des Wortes Zwerg. Er ist sehr klein hat immer eine blaue (ja keine rote) Mütze auf einen relativ langen Bart und ein Pausbäckiges Grinsen. Seine Augen sind braun und leuchten belustigt als er uns sieht.

„Was kann ich für euch tun Jungs?", da er einer der ältesten hier ist nennt er alle der Jüngeren die „Kleinen" wozu auch Grover und ich zählen.

„Wir brauchen eine Akte… Und wo ist eigentlich Ben?", fragte Grover und sah sich verwirrt um. Auch ich war verwirrt, denn normalerweise waren die beiden alten Freunde unzertrennlich. Sie kannten sich schon seit der High-School, heißt es.

„Ach der ist nur eben für kleine Mädchen.", sagte Jerry mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht. Ich muss grinsen. Dass ich da nicht selber drauf gekommen bin… Auch auf Grover Gesicht zeichnet sich ein Grinsen ab.

„Aber Jungs nun zeigt mal her, wie ich euch weiterhelfen kann.", sagt er und greift nach der Karten welche ich immer noch in der Hand halte und schiebt sie durch einen kleinen Schlitz. Es plingt und auf seinem Bildschirm erscheint ein Fenster. Er greift zur Maus klickt einige Male konzentriert herum. Dann dreht er sich wieder um und sagt: „Ihr könnt die Akten nun zuhause abrufen.", wir wenden uns schon zum gehen als er noch ruft: „Viel Glück Jungs, und Grover… grüß deine Freundin von mir."

Als wir aus dem Archiv getreten waren verabschiede ich mich noch von Grover und mache mich dann auf den Weg zu meiner Wohnung.

Zuhause angekommen setzte ich mich an meinen Computer brühe mir noch einen Kaffee auf und öffne dann das Archivprogramm und erstarre.

Das Bild in der Akte hat sofort meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Gold blonde Haare und sturmgraue Augen. Ich erkenne das Gesicht sofort. Annabeth. Ich kannte sie. Erinnerungen blitzen auf.

„Hey, Neunmalklug." Ich bin Zwölf und sitze gelangweilt in der Klasse, der Lehrer erzählt irgendwas von Brüchen und Ausklammern aber ich verstehe nichts davon.

Vor mir dreht sich nun der Kopf einer etwas genervten Annabeth um und sieht mich mit einem tadelnden Blick an: „Was ist jetzt schon wieder?" „Verstehst du eigentlich ein einziges Wort von dem was der Lehrer sagt?", frage ich zurück. „Das war jetzt die Frage?", antwortet sie mit entnervtem Gesicht. „Nö, eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen ob du heute nach der Schule mit zu mir kommen willst. Mein Dad ist nicht da und meine Mum macht heute ihren legendären Apfelkuchen.", grinse ich.

Ihr Miene hellt sich direkt auf: „Klar, ich schreib nach der Stunde eben Helen dass sie mich nicht abholen braucht." „Cool", sage ich noch. Dann dreht Annabeth sich wieder um und ich grinse. Denn was sie nicht wusste war, dass wir heimlich eine kleine Feier vorbereitet haben. Sie hatte vor zwei Tagen Geburtstag aber noch war nichts gekommen an Geschenken oder einer Feier. Deshalb hatten meine Mum, ein paar Freunde und ich uns zusammen gesetzt. Ihre Mutter war schon eingeweiht sollte sich aber verhalten wie immer. Die Feier wird bei mir stattfinden da wir das größte Haus haben, abgesehen von Annabeths Eltern, und auch das mit meinem Vater war gelogen. Er ist nicht weg. Eigentlich warten schon alle zuhause auf uns und bereiten das Letzte bisschen vor.

Nur wir sind noch in der Schule und warten darauf, dass es klingelt. Wir sind nämlich in einer anderen Klasse als unsere Freunde. Warum weiß keiner. Logik haben die hier wohl noch nie gehört… Aber sei es drum. Ich schaute noch einmal auf die Uhr und freute mich.

Noch drei Minuten. Ich schaute hoch als der Lehrer auch schon sagte: „Wisst ihr was? Heute habt ihr so gut mitgearbeitet, es gibt heute keine Hausaufgaben." Ich hörte Annabeth verblüfft ausatmen und musste grinsen. Auch das war abgesprochen. Meine Mutter hatte mit den Lehrern gesprochen ob es möglich wäre heute keine Hausaufgaben aufzugeben und da das hier eine Privatschule war haben sie zugestimmt. Doch auf einmal ertönte das Klingeln und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Schönes langes Wochenende!", rief der Lehrer noch bevor die ersten schon raus stürmten. Ich packte meine Sachen noch ein als auch schon ein ungeduldiges „Nun mach schon Algenhirn!", ertönte.

Ich blickte auf: „ Warum denn so ungeduldig… Neunmalklug.", grinste ich Annabeth an, welche mich mit einem strengen Blick taxierte. „Der Blick macht einem ja Angst!", sagte ich gespielt entsetzt. Nun musste auch Annabeth grinsen. Ich packte meinen Rucksack und stand auf. „Hast du schon deiner Mum geschrieben?", fragte ich sie beim Rausgehen. Sie verdrehte die Augen: „Ja klar. Immerhin bin ich schneller als ein gewisses Algenhirn hier." Sie grinste. „Hey! So langsam bin ich gar nicht.", verteidigte ich mich. „Schnell aber auch nicht.", meinte sie als wir bei der Tür nach draußen ankamen wo es einen kleinen Stau gab weil alle Schüler welche heute lang hatten nun natürlich nach Hause wollten.

Als ich hinaustrat sah ich direkt das Auto von meiner Mum. Ein kleiner hellbrauner Mini. Er stand auf der anderen Seite des Parkplatzes. Ich nahm Annabeths Hand und zog sie hinter mir her zu dem Auto. „Du brauchst mir auch nicht die Hand abzureißen.", sagte Annabeth mit einem gespielt genervtem Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ich musste grinsen. „Dann musst du wohl ein bisschen schneller werden… Neunmalklug."

Nun konnte auch sie sich kein Grinsen mehr unterdrücken, da kamen wir auch schon am Auto meiner Mum an. Mum setzte ein gespielt verdutztes Gesicht auf als sie Annabeth sah. „Hallo Annebeth, holt deine Mutter dich nicht ab?", ich antwortete schneller als Annabeth. „Muuuum darf Annabeth heute nach der Schule mit zu uns.", sagte ich und setzte einen Seehundbabyblick auf: „Biiiiiiiiitte." „Na wenn du so unbedingt willst.", antwortete sie gespielt widerstrebig.

Ich grinste Annabeth an. „Na los steig ein!", sie grinste zurück nahm den Rucksack ab und setzte sich auf die Rückbank. Als auch ich eingestiegen war fuhr Mum endlich los. „Und wie war der Schultag?", fragte Mum. „Keine Ahnung, Schlechte Erinnerungen verdränge ich immer ziemlich schnell.", neben mir hörte ich wie Annabeth ein Kichern unterdrücken musste. Auch Mum musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken warf mir aber trotzdem den Ichbindeinemumunddubenimmstdichoderdubisttotundübersowasmachtmankeinewitze-Blick zu und ich meinte: „War halt Schule, was erwartest du das?", mit einem leicht genervtem Ton in der Stimme. Nun lachte Mum und meinte: „Jetzt ist aber erst mal ein langes Wochenende also entspann dich. Wenn wir zuhause sind gibt es ein spätes Mittagessen und dann seid ihr frei." „Klingt gut."

Zehn Minuten später hielten wir dann auch schon vor unserer Haustür. Von aussen sah unser Haus ganz normal aus. „Endstation. Ich bitte sie auszusteigen meine Damen und Herren, es war mir wie immer eine Freude sie heim fahren zu dürfen." „Danke Lady Jackson. Ich denke ihre Fahrkünste werden wir noch öfter nutzen müssen."

Stopp… Ich wollte es vergessen.

Ich starre auf meinen Bildschirm. Annabeth… Sie ist mittlerweile wunderschön. Dass sie mit 16 Harvard abgeschlossen hat wundert mich nicht. Als wir kleiner waren waren ihre Zeugnisse immer die besten der Schule. Sie hatte in ALLEM eine 1. Von Sport bis zu Mathe. Der einzige Grund, warum sie nie übersprungen hat waren wir. Ihre Freunde. Doch nach… Nein, nicht weiter drüber nachdenken.

Sie müsste mittlerweile 17 sein. Und schon führt sie eine Firma… Ich grinse. So habe ich sie gekannt. Zielstrebig, Diszipliniert und … einfach sie selbst.

Ich lese weiter.

Im Moment ist sie in Manhatten. Das bedeutet wir werden eine Stunde fliegen müssen um von Virginia nach New Ark oder zum JFK zu kommen und dann noch einmal etwa eine Stunde mit dem Auto. Wenn wir Pech haben wird es länger dauern.

Plötzlich schießt mir ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Weiß die CIA, dass ich sie kenne? Würden sie es wissen verstehe ich nicht warum ich auf diese Mission geschickt worden bin. Es könnte Problem ergeben, dass ich nach… damals wieder Annabeth sehe. Ich habe eine Idee.

Ich greife zur Maus und suche meinen Namen. Percy Jackson. Als die Seite geladen hat, erschrecke ich. Es stimmt nichts. Die CIA hat mich nie nach meiner Vergangenheit gefragt nach damals. Offiziell lebe ich auch gar nicht. Doch trotzdem… Warum sollten sie meine geheime Akte fälschen. Ich bin nun schon seit fast fünf Jahren bei der CIA oder zumindest diesem Geheimabteil von der CIA aber so etwas ist untypisch.

Plötzlich werde ich jedoch vom Klingeln meines Handys abgelenkt und entscheide mich später darüber nachzudenken. Ich wische über den Bildschirm und am Telefon ist Grover.

„Haste eben Zeit, dass ich noch einmal rüberkomme?"

„Klar.", Grover und ich wohnen in einem Haus mit zwei Wohnungen. Er hat die Untere in welcher er mit seiner Freundin Juniper wohnt. Die beiden wohnen zusammen seit sie 14 sind. Auch sie arbeitet bei der CIA.

„Ok bin in einer Minute da."

Ich lege auf und nehme einen Schluck von meinem mittlerweile fast kaltem Kaffee. Ich beschließe, dass ich Grover nicht von meinen Überlegungen erzähle, da klingelt es auch schon an der Tür. Ich stelle meinen Kaffee ab und öffne die Tür.

„Ich dachte mir, dass es vielleicht sinnvoll wäre den Ablauf von den nächsten Tagen einmal durchzusprechen. Ausserdem habe ich unsere Ausrüstung bekommen.", Grover lacht „Du solltest mal sehen wie sich dein Gesicht aufhellt wenn du das Wort Ausrüstung zu Ohren bekommst.", nun muss auch ich grinsen.

„Darf ich denn auch mal reinkommen oder wollen wir alles an der offenen Tür besprechen?", grinste Grover mich an. Ich trete einen Schritt zur Seite „Sorry.", auch wenn Grover ein Jahr Älter ist als ich bin ich ein wenig größer als er und auch breiter.

„Willst du nen Kaffee oder so?"

„Kaffee wär gut, Danke.", antwortet Grover und lässt sich auf einen Sessel vor meinem Fenster im Wohnzimmer fallen. Ich gehe in die Küche und mache die Kaffeemaschine an.

„Was hat der mister sich denn dieses Mal für uns ausgedacht.", rufe ich über die Schulter während ich Milch und Zucker raushole.

„Erst mal die normale Ausrüstung die wir in unserem Safe House haben, dann noch den Großen jonnie und zwei Autos mit den üblichen Funktionen. Bei der Staffel werden wir von Clarisse und den Stolls begleitet.", ich nehme Grovers Tasse gehe zu seinem Sessel und stelle sie mit Schwung auf das Tischchen das direkt neben ihm steht. Dann lasse ich mich in den gegenüberliegenden Sessel fallen und nehme noch einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee.

„Dann muss es ja wirklich was wichtiges sein was die da an Informationen haben wollen, wenn die UNS sogar den großen Jonnie zur Verfügung stellen.", der Große Jonnie ist ein riesiger Truck welcher quasi unzerstörbar ist. Es heißt, dass er sogar Flugzeugraketen standhält. Er hat jedenfalls ein Flugabwehrsystem und sonst auch noch jegliches Zeug.

„Und wann treffen wir Annabeth dann morgen? Wir werden sie ja wohl nicht einfach inihrem Hotelzimmer treffen.", frage ich Grover.

„Da hat wohl jemand die Missionsakte noch nicht ganz gelesen.", lacht er „ Wir treffen sie Morgen in einem geheimen ehemaligen Bunker welcher unter Manhatten liegt und mittlerweile ein geheimes Safe house ist. Wir sollen sie jedoch zu unserem Safe House bringen das sie sich nach eigenen Angaben in Manhatten nicht sicher fühlt.", er nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

„Und wie sieht es bisher aus? Haben sie schon irgendwelche Hinweise darauf, dass bei der Staffel Probleme bekommen?", ich gucke Grover ernst an.

„Bisher ist alles ruhig aber wenn es hart auf hart kommt haben die Stolls sich was einfallen lassen. Sie haben ihr Auto so umgebaut, dass da keiner so leicht ran kommt wenn sie es nicht wollen und sie meinen, dass sie die anderen Autos EMP resistent gemacht haben. Frag mich nicht wie. Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Na dann.", ich schaue ihn leicht skeptisch an „Und wo landen wir dann morgen?"

„Privatlandeplatz in der Nähe vom JFK, dann eine Stunde mit dem Auto auf drei Routen und wir sind im Safe House. Dort lernen wir dann Annabeth kennen und schlafen eine Nacht im Safe House. Am nächsten Tag machen wir uns dann auf den Weg und fahren dann zwei oder wenn wir Pech haben vier Tage durch die USA. Wir schlafen bei Annabeth im Großen Jonnie und die anderen in ihren modifizierten Bussen."

„Na das klingt ja super…", sage ich.

„Ich geh dann aber auch mal.", er war grade dabei aufzustehen als er sich noch einmal Fallen ließ. „Juniper kommt auch mit, sie fliegt aber schon mit nem Flieger vor und ist über Funk mit uns verbunden."

„Ist ok.", antwortete ich und begleitete ihn noch zur Tür. „Gute Nacht dann."

„Bis Morgen. Wir treffen uns hier um halb drei Uhr morgens. Deal?", ich sehe ich entgeistert an.

„Muss ja schließlich sein also ja Deal."

Ich schloss die Tür und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Nachdem ich mich bis auf Unterhose ausgezogen habe lasse ich mich ins Bett fallen und schlafe sofort ein.

„…Und nun zum, Wetter heute soll es …", ich mache meinen Wecker aus und torkele Schlaftrunken ins Badezimmer wo ich meine Klamotten schon liegen habe. Ich gehe in die Küche schnappe mir meinen etwas zu essen als es auch schon klingelt.

Ich laufe zur Tür und mache sie auf. Ein grinsender Grover steht mir gegenüber und hält mir einen Rucksack entgegen.

„Guten Morgen auch.", sage ich nehme den Rucksack, trete auf den Flur hinaus und schließe mein Wohnung.

„Na los der Bus wartet, du Schlafnase.", grinst Grover mich an.

Wir treten hinaus in die Finsternis und steigen in einen wartenden Minivan ein.

„Wo sind denn die anderen?", frage ich Grover verwirrt als der Van losfährt.

„Die sind schon in Manhatten."

„Achso."

Die restliche Fahrt verläuft schweigend. Als wir am Privatflugplatz ankommen, werden wir schweigend von einem Agent in Empfang genommen. Er führt uns zu einem Terminal von wo aus man schon den Jet sehen kann mit welchem wir fliegen werden. In der Dunkelheit sieht man schon erstaunlich viele Menschen welche mit kleinen Flughafen Autos herumfahren oder andere Sachen machen.

Der Agent führt uns zu einer kleinen Sitzgruppe, wo ein Mann in Piloten uniform sitzt. Neben ihm sitz eine relativ junge Frau mit braunen Haaren, welche auch eine Pilotenuniform trägt, jedoch einen Stern weniger auf ihrer Schulter hat. Sie ist mit dem Piloten in ein Gespräch vertieft wobei sie immer wieder auf ein i-pad schaut welche auf ihrem Schoß liegt.

Der Agent macht sich mit einem räuspern bemerklich und die beiden Piloten schauen auf.

„Dies sind eure Piloten.", stellt der Agent uns den Mann und die Frau vor: „Peter Arsen ist euer Kapitän, er ist seit nun fast dreißig Jahren Pilot und mehr als zehn Jahre bei der CIA. Er war die ersten Jahre Kampfpilot bei der Navy und ist nun eigentlich in der Rente, da er aber ein so großes Geschick beim Fliegen hat, hat die CIA ihn als Transportpiloten angeheuert. Und seine reizende Begleitung heißt Katrina Garwinosch und ist im Moment noch in der Ausbildung. Auch sie möchte noch die Ausbildung zur Kampfpilotin absolvieren.", Nachdem der Agent abgeschlossen hat nickt der Kapitän ihm zu.

„Danke Tom, ich denke du bist jetzt frei und kannst zurück in dein Bett springen.", Tom, wie ich nun erfahren habe, schaut Peter dankend an, dreht sich um und geht in Richtung Ausgang.

„Nun wie ich gehört habe legt Chiron sehr großen Wert in euch.", fängt Peter nun wieder an: „ Ihr seid wohl die Besten im „Young Agent" Programm? Ich habe jedenfalls schon viel über euch gehört. Aber darum soll es ja gar nicht gehen. Ihr erdet in fünf Minuten boarden können. Wir werden dann noch einmal das Flugzeug checken.", bei dem Wir sah er Katrina an: „ Und dann werden wir auch schon starten. Es könnte sein, dass es ein bisschen wackelig wird da wir durch einen Sturm fliegen aber ansonsten sollten wir so gegen halb sechs in der Nähe vom JFK landen. Soweit alles klar?", er sah uns fragend an: „ Achja ich müsste euch sonst noch bitten eure Waffen in die dafür Vorgesehenen Ablagen zu tun aber das kennt ihr ja sicher schon."

Er nickte uns zu und wir folgen ihm nach draußen wo auch schon eine mattschwarze Gulfstream G500 auf uns wartet. An der bereits offenen Tür steht eine Treppe um hineinzukommen.

„0.85 Mach Reisegeschwindigkeit 0,88 Mach Maximalgeschwindigkeit

29,4 m Länge 28,5 m Spannweite

Zwei Rolls Royes BR 710 Triebwerke je 68,4 kN."

Peter schaut schwärmerisch in unsere Richtung.

„Mein Baby. Ich fliege sie nun seit 5 Jahren."

Ich werfe nochmal einen Blick auf das Flugzeug und muss Grinsen. An der Tür war ein Sticker, wo drauf steht „Peter's Baby"

„Man sieht, dass du es liebst.", sage ich und deute auf den Sticker.

Peter grinst. „Jaaaaaaaaaaa…"

„Na los oder wollt ihr hier jetzt für immer stehen bleiben?", meint Katrina.

„Ja na kommt Jungs.", fordert Peter uns auf und macht sich auf den Weg in Richtung Flugzeug. Wir folgen ihm und langsam macht sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in meinem Bauch breit. Ich weiß nicht wovon es kommt. Von meiner Flugangst oder der Angst vor dem Treffen mit Annabeth. Als wir die Treppe hinauf steigen stoße ich Grover an und bedeute ihm, dass ich ihn gleich einmal sprechen muss. Das Flugzeug ist von innen relativ Luxuriös eingerichtet. Vier Große Sessel un sechs kleinere aber trotzdem sehr viel gemütlicher als normale Flugzeugsitze.

„Macht es euch gemütlich. Wir sollten dann in zehn Minuten in der Luft sein. Stellt bis dahin eure Internetfähigen Geräte bitte in den Flugmodus oder ganz aus. Guten Flug!", mit diesen Worten verschwindet Peter im Cockpit.

Ich lasse mich in einen Sessel fallen hole mein Handy raus und stelle es in den Flugmodus. Als auch Grover sein Handy wieder in die Tasche gesteckt hatfrage ich ihn: „Wie viel weiß die Klientin über uns?", Grover blickt mich fragend an antwortet dann jedoch: „Bisher weiß sie nichts. Nur, was ihre Aufgabe ist, dass wir beide Männer sind und dass wir zu dem Safehouse eine ordentlich lange Reise machen müssen. Warum fragst du?"

„Nur so. Keine Ahnung.", Grover sieht mich noch einmal an, dann greift er in seinen Rucksack holt Kopfhörer raus und macht sich Musik an. Ich nehme mir ein Beispiel an ihm und hole auch meine Kopfhörer raus. Ich nicke noch vor dem Start ein und wache erst auf als Grover mich antippt und mir zu verstehen gibt, dass wir gelandet sind. Ich nehme meine Kopfhörer ab, als das Flugzeug auch schon hält. Die Tür öffnet sich und Grover steht schon auf während ich noch schnell meinen Rucksack packe und auch aufspringe. In dem Moment wo ich die Treppe herunterlaufe fährt auch schon ein Auto vor. Wir steigen ein und das Auto braust los. Trotz des kleinen Nickerchens bin ich noch ein wenig müde.

„ Wo soll es denn hingehen meine Herren?", plötzlich erscheint ein schelmisch grinsender Traviskopf zwischen den Vordersitzkopflehnen.

„ Ich dachte du wärst schon mit den anderen im Safehouse?", ich schaue ihn fragend an.

„Eigentlich schon aber ich brauchte ein wenig Bewegung und deshalb habe ich mich freiwillig dazu gemeldet euch den Chauffeur zu spielen."

„Das ist aber sehr nett von dir.", meine ich ironisch und entlocke Travis welcher mittlerweile wieder auf die Straße schaut ein grinsen.

„So bin ich eben."

Der Rest der Fahrt verläuft schweigend und wir fahren auf das langsam aufwachende Manhatten zu. Es ist ein wunderschöner Anblick. Die gigantischen Gebäude von Manhatten leuchten in langsam aufgehenden Sonne. Doch trotzdem bin ich abgelenkt. Die ganze Zeit muss ich an Annabeth denken und daran was sie von mir denken wird wenn wir uns wieder sehen. Wird sie mich Hassen wird sie mich überhaupt wiedererkennen? Ich wische mir gefühlt zum zehntausendsten Mal die vom kalten Angstschweiss triefenden Hände an meiner Hose ab, versuche das Ziehen im Magen und die andeutung von Übelkeit zu ignorieren welche mich langsam überfällt. Ich bemerke nur am Rand meiner Wahrnehmung, dass Travis aus dem Stadtverkehr in ein Tor hineinfährt welches zu einer Tiefgarage gehört und sich wieder nach uns schließt, fährt.

Ein Bär von einem Wachmann tritt ans Fenster. Er hat die Ärmel seiner viel zu kleinen (und vermutlich trotzdem XXL großen) Armee Uniform hochgekrempelt was einen beeindruckenden Blick auf seine Tattooverziehrten, gigantischen Arme freigibt. Seine Hände wirken selbst für diesen gigantischen Typen ein wenig zu groß. Und er könnte mit leichtigkeit einen Bären im Wrestling besiegen. Auch sein kahl rasierter Schädel ist such von Tattoos geschmückt und nachdem er mit Travis geredet winkt er uns weiter. Die hintere Wand der Tiefgarage fährt mit einem leisen elektrischen Schnurren auseinander und schließt sich mit demselben Geräusch wieder nachdem Travis elegant hindurch gefahren ist und auf der anderen Seite zwischen normalen Autos, Armeeautos, Lastern, sogar Panzern und anderen exotischen Kampffahrzeugen parkt.

„Willkommen in der Bathöhle", Travis hält mir grinsend die Tür auf und lässt mich somit aus meinen Gedanken hochschrecken.

„Na los Mylady", Travis deutet immer noch grinsend eine Verbeugung an und ich steige ebenfalls grinsend aus.

„Sehr aufmerksam der Herr.", witzele ich als ein Ruf von der anderen Seite der Halle erschallt. Ich werfe einen Blick über Travis Schulter und sehe eine strahlende Katie mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf uns zulaufen. Sie fiel mir um den Hals so, dass ich nur noch halb erstickt nuscheln kann: „Ich freue mich auch dich wiederzusehen Katie."

Sie drückt mich an meinen Schultern auf eine Armlänge entfernt und mustert mich wie ein kleines Kind. Und obwohl ich etwa einen Kopf größer bin als sie fühle ich mich wieder wie ein kleines Kind, dass mit dreckigen Klamotten nach Hause kommt und dann von der Mutter gemustert wird ob man sich beim Spielen verletzt hat. Beim Gedanken an meine Mutter muss ich Tränen unterdrücken doch bevor Katie etwas davon mitbekommt erblickt sie Grover und nun muss er dasselbe Prozedere durchstehen.

„Die Klientin wartet in Verhörraum 12 auf euch. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr eure Rucksäcke auf euer Zimmer bringen und danach die Klientin kennenlernen. Ich zeige euch dann noch wo ihr morgen euer Auto findet.", als Katie geendet hat ist die Traurigkeit schon wieder vergessen und wir folgen ihr durch die Batmangarage wo sie uns in der Nähe von einem großen Tor unser Auto zeigt. Das Tor, erklärt Katie, ist der Eingang zu einer ehemaligen U-Bahn Trasse die heute ein geheimes Straßennetz von der Armee ist und durch welches wir Manhatten verlassen werden.

Nachdem sie uns unseren Raum gezeigt hat und wir unsere Rucksäcke auf die unerwartet gemütlich aussehenden Betten gelegt haben führt sie uns zu dem Verhörraum in dem wir Annabeth sehen werden. Katie erklärt uns noch, dass wir nacheinander hineingehen sollen, nichts überwacht oder aufgenommen wird. Sie verlässt den kleinen Raum vor dem Verhörraum und ich biete Grover an zuerst zugehen. Er betritt den Raum, ich werfe mir die Kapuze von meinem Kapuzenpullover über und setzte mich auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke des kleinen Empfangsraums. Ich ignoriere, dass der Stuhl nach einiger Zeit wehtut und hänge meinen Gedanken nach. Was wäre, wenn sie sich gar nicht mehr an mich erinnert? Sei nicht blöd Percy…

Aber was ist wenn sie mich seit… damals hasst?

Wie soll ich sie überhaupt begrüssen?

Zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal wische ich meine Schweißnassen Hände an der Hose ab, als die Tür aufgeht und Grover mir mit einem Nicken bedeutet, dass ich nun rein kann. Mir ist vor Nervosität übel und ich muss mich abstützen um nicht zu stolpern. Schließlich schaffen ich es doch zur Tür Atme einmal tief durch und drücke die Klinke hinunter.

Als ich den Raum betrete finde ich Annabeth mit ihrem Rücken zu mir gekehrt wieder und auf einem Fernseher blicken. Als sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen hört dreht sie sich um und schaut mich skeptisch an.

„Und sie sind?"

Diese drei harten Worte zerstören kurz meine Welt bis ich merke, dass ich immer noch die Kaputze auf habe und sie somit mein Gesicht überhaupt nicht sehen kann.

„Hey… Neunmalklug.", flüstere ich und lasse die Kaputze zurückgleiten.

„Percy…?", haucht Annabeth und ihre Augen weiten sich. Ich erkenne Schock, Überrauschung und Trauer in ihrem Gesicht langsam läuft eine Träne ihre Wange runter und tropft auf den Boden. Weitere folgen und ich laufe wie in Trance auf sie zu und wische vorsichtig die Tränen von der Wange. Sie starrt mich weiterhin bloß an unseren sichtkontakt haben wir die ganze Zeit über nicht gelöst. Ich verliere mich in ihren wunderschönen sturmgrauen Augen als langsam wieder Bewegung in sie fährt. Sie zieht mich in eine anfangs nur leichte mit der Zeit aber immer festere Umarmung und schluchzt in meine Halsbeuge.

Nachdem wir uns langsam wieder von einander gelöst haben läuft sie zu einem Sessel und setzt sich hin. Auch ich setzte mich und nun sitzen wir uns gegenüber und ich verliere mich wieder in den scheinbar unendlich tiefen sturmgrauen Augen.

Sie reißt mich mit drei einfachen Worten aus der Trance.

„Wo warst du?"

* * *

**Naja das war es erstmal für das erste Kapitel, wie gesagte gerne vorschläge oder ähnliches und damit:**

**Read ya**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy PoV:

Ich blicke mich im Raum um. Versuche Zeit zu gewinnen. Mein Blick wandert zu der Tür des Raumes hinter der Rückenlehne von Annabeths Sessel. Ich muss ihr die Wahrheit sagen.

Sie hat das Recht alles zu erfahren.

Alles was ich weiß und warum ich nun hier sitze.

Ich will zu einem Wort ansetzen, als ein Klopfen von der Tür her ertönt. Annabeth zuckt erschreckt zusammen ruft jedoch direkt: „Herein". Ich rufe mir ins Gedächtnis, dass dieser Raum komplett schallabgeriegelt ist weshalb ich aufstehe und die Tür öffne während Annabeth weiterhin sitzen bleibt um ihre noch von den Tränen roten Augen, vor der Person welche hineinkommt zu verstecken.

Hinter der Tür steht ein gehetzt aussehender Grover.

„Wir müssen los! JETZT!", presst er gestresst heraus.

Er wartet nicht auf eine Antwort von mir sondern dreht sich um und ruft noch über die Schulter: „Die Sachen habe ich schon ins Auto gebracht. Die Anderen warten auch schon in ihren Autos. Bring die Klientin hinterher aber beeil dich."

Mein Körper stellt sich direkt um und Adrenalin durchströmt meine Venen. Ich spüre förmlich den Pusch wie meine Sinne sich schärfen. Die Müdigkeit ist wie weggewaschen, denn ich weiß, dass Grover nicht grundlos so reagieren würde und es eine akute Gefahr gibt die mit unserem momentanen Standort zu tun hat.

Ich laufe zu dem Sessel in dem Annabeth noch immer sitzt. Sie schaut verwirrt zu mir auf.

„Wir müssen los."

Sie springt direkt auf, greift sich ihr Handy, welches neben ihr auf dem Tisch liegt und folgt mir durch die noch offen stehende Tür. Ich bin dankbar, dass sie so intelligent ist, da sie direkt verstanden hat, dass das eine besondere Situation ist und sie somit nicht gefragt hat was erstens Zeit gebraucht hätte und zweitens hätte ich keine Antworten gehabt da auch ich nichts weiß außer, dass Grover besorgt ist und ich ihm das Vertrauen entgegen bringe zu entscheiden, wann eine Situation, wie entschärft werden muss.

Wir laufen durch die Gänge und langsam holt Annabeth auf. Die gesamten Gänge und die Einrichtung wirken eng und auch als wir in der großen Halle mit den Fahrzeugen werde ich das Gefühl der enge nicht los. Wir kommen an den Autos an und ich steige auf den Beifahrer Sitz des kleinen Matt schwarzem Sportwagen mit komplett schwarz getönten Scheiben hinten, komplett allen Scheiben schusssicher sowie schusssicherer Karosserie und anderen Upgrades.

Nachdem Annabeth hinten eigestiegen ist, nickt Grover mir zu, spricht in sein Funkgerät und fährt los während ich mich noch anschnalle. Zeitgleich höre ich die Motoren der Begleitteams aufheulen.

Wir fahren durch das mittlerweile helle Manhatten. An den Straßenecken und auf den Bürgersteigen sieht man Männer und Frauen welche in Anzügen und Krawatten auf dem Weg zur Arbeit sind. Andere rennen gehetzt zur nächsten U-Bahn Station. An manchen Stellen sieht man schon einige kleine dreckige Schneehaufen. Ich rufe mir wieder in den Kopf, dass bald schon Weihnachten ist… Genau genommen in, zwei Tagen. Stöhnend lasse ich meinen Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe sinken. Ich werde wohl wieder ein Jahr auf einer Mission feiern müssen. Wenn wir aber Glück haben und komplett bis nach Utah durchfahren sollten wir in eineinhalb Tagen im Safehouse sein. Und dort Weihnachten feiern… lässt sich ertragen.

„Warum sollten wir eigentlich so früh schon los? Das war doch nicht nach Plan.", frage ich Grover um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

„Also", Grover schluckt hart und atmet einmal tief durch, „ wie es aussieht hat sich jemand während einer Datenübermittlung in einen besonderen Schnittpunkt eingehackt und unsere Route abgefangen. Das bedeutet, dass es dort draußen Leute gibt welche wissen bzw. Wussten wann wir wo sind. Jedenfalls nach Plan. Deshalb sind wir jetzt auf dem Weg den großen Jonnie abzuholen und werden dann rauf nach Kanada fahren zu einem Safehouse, von welchem aus wir dann eine neue Route planen. Diese Route werden wir allerdings nicht an das HQ schicken, da die Gefahr besteht dass diese wieder gestohlen wird.

Wir werden dem HQ immer unseren Standpunkt von vor zwei Tagen schicken, jedoch verschlüsselt mithilfe eines Einmalschlüssels welchen jedes Mal nur wir und das HQ kennen."

Nachdem Grover endet schaue ich ihn entsetzt an als Annabeth beginnt zu sprechen: „Aber wissen die Leute welche die alte route haben denn dann nicht auch das endgültige Ziel und wissen wo wir schlussendlich ankommen?"

Diesmal muss ich grinsen: „Wir haben die Route nicht in Utah sondern in der Nähe der Hollywood hills enden lassen und sie führt auch nicht über Utah da wir sowieso wissen wo es dann entlang geht."

Ich blickte in den Rückspiegel und sehe, dass Annabeth mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu sein scheint weshalb ich nun meinen Blick wieder nach draußen wende um nach Auffälligkeiten zu schauen.

Es gab nichts besonders Auffälliges. Die Fußgänger hasteten mit, zum Schutz vor den Wind und die nun langsam hinab sinkenden Schneeflocken, gesenkten Köpfen den Weg entlang. Meistens beachteten sie die Autos gar nicht.

Wir kommen trotz des Schnees relativ schnell voran. Und mit der Zeit höre ich wie Annabeth etwas in ihre Tasche räumte daraufhin etwas raschelt. Dann ist es jedoch wieder still. Ich ignoriere es und konzentriere mich wieder auf draußen.

Mein Blick wandert über eine Gruppe Jugendliche welche sich in auf einem Basketballfeld eine Schneeballschlacht liefern und ein ziehen machte sich in meiner Brust breit, so etwas habe ich nie erlebt.

Ich riss meinen Blick von ihnen los und merkte, dass wir fast da sind. Ich drehte mich um, um Annabeth Bescheid zu sagen, jedoch schläft sie und ich wende mich wieder nach vorne.

„Soll ich sie wecken?", fragte ich Grover.

„Wie willst du sie denn sonst aus dem Auto bekommen?" grinste er.

„Hast recht.", schmunzele ich: „Ich denke mal nicht, dass wir sie einfach so aus dem Auto tragen können."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten drehe ich mich um und tippe Annabeth leicht aufs Knie. „Sie müssen aufwachen Miss. Wir erreichen in kurzer Zeit unser Ziel."

Sie schreckt auf, blickt mich kurz verwirrt an. Bis sie schließlich antwortet: „Entschuldigen sie, dass ich eingeschlafen bin. Muss die Anstrengung und der Stress der letzten Tage sein."

„Kein Problem.", winke ich ab.

Grade als ich mich wieder nach vorne drehe fällt mir noch etwas ein.

„Achja, Miss.", Annabeth blickt von ihrer Tasche auf in welcher sie grade kramt: „hätten sie ein Problem damit wenn wir uns mit Vornamen ansprechen und duzen?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht.", antwortet sie.

„Na dann, ich freue mich, dich kennen zu lernen Annabeth, ich bin Percy.", witzele ich und verdrehe mich um ihr die Hand reichen zu können.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits Percy.", grinst sie und ergreift meine Hand.

„Und das hier ist Grover.", grinse ich und auch Grover nickt mit einem Grinsen in den Rückspiegel.

Daraufhin wendet sie sich wieder ihrer Tasche zu und auch ich wende meinen Blick auf die verschneiten Straßen.

Ich versinke wieder in meinen Gedanken und meine Gedanken schweifen wieder zurück zu diesem einem Tag.

Die Tür warf ich mit einem ordentlichen Schwung zu, so dass ein nicht zu verachtender Knall ertönte, woraufhin ich von Mum natürlich einen, ich sag mal, nicht allzu erfreuten, Blick erntete, woraufhin  
Annabeth sich allerdings ein leichtes Kichern nicht unterdrücken konnte als ich die Augen verdrehte.

STOP!

Ich muss diese Geschichte aus meinem Kopf verbannen. Doch tief in mir weiß ich aber, dass ich es niemals können werde.

Eine Weile schweifen meine Gedanken noch herum und ich registriere am Rand, dass wir über eine Brücke fahren, was bedeutet, dass wir Manhatten anscheinend verlassen haben und nun in Queens sind wo wir auch den Großen Jonnie abholen werden.

Ich blicke aus dem Fenster, nun achte ich auf das was ich sehe. Wir fahren an einem kleinen Park vorbei und mein Blick fällt direkt auf einen suspekt aussehenden blonden Mann.

Er ist etwa Mitte 20 und schaut sich für meinen Geschmack etwas zu aufmerksam um. Im gleichen Moment in dem ich das allerdings denke setzt sich ein anderer Mann zu ihm und sie tauschen möglichst unauffällig Päckchen aus und das Aussehen des anderen lassen mich darauf schließen, dass es vermutlich Drogen sind Welche soeben empfangen würden und meine Konzentration wendet sich wieder dem allgemeinem Bild der Straße zu.

Kurze Zeit später rollen wir auch schon in eine Art Tiefgarage welche sich hinter uns direkt schließt und wir somit für einige Sekunden in totaler Dunkelheit sitzen, da grover die Scheinwerfer bereits ausgeschaltet hat.

Als auch der Motor aus ist, ist für einen Wimpernschlag nur unser Atem zu hören bevor flackernd gigantische Lichter angehen und ein noch um einiges größere Halle entblößen welche mit ausgeschlachteten Militärfahrzeugen vollgestellt ist und in welcher Mitte ein gigantischer Truck steht. Ich stieg aus und öffnete Annabeth die Tür, nahm ihr die Tasche und holte auch die restlichen Taschen aus dem Kofferraum des Sportwagens. Vor uns stehen unsere anderen Taschen in welchen die Klamotten von Grover und mir stehen, und dahinter steht er.

Der große Jonnie.

Auf den ersten Blick wirkt er wie eine Kreuzung aus Wohnwagen, Rallye Auto, Raumschiff und Lkw.

Die weiße Führerkabine ist allein schon gigantisch und auch höher als ein normaler Lkw. Die verdunkelten Fenster lassen nur vermuten was in diesem Monstrum von Fahrerkabine steckt.

Eine weitere Sache die auffällt ist, dass die Reifen nicht nur größer als normale Reifen sind sondern auch ein anderes Profil haben als normale Reifen und eher aussahen als wären sie von einem Geländewagen als von einem übergroßem Lkw mit dem man quer durch Amerika fährt, und das bestenfalls auch noch unentdeckt.

„Und wie sollen wir unentdeckt mit einem solchem Giganten einmal quer durch Amerika fahren? Oder zumindest ohne allzu großes Aufsehen zu erwecken?", sprach ich meine Bedenken auch sogleich aus als ein kleiner Soldat in Camouflage neben mich trat.

Ich warf keinen allzu genauen Blick auf ihn erkannte allerdings aus den Augenwinkeln, dass er ein Tatoo auf seinem Arm hatte welches unter dem Ärmel seiner Uniform verschwand allerdings das Bild eines Rockers verstärkte das durch seinen Vollbart und seine wirren halblangen Harre hervorgerufen wurde.

Anstatt eine Antwort zu geben drückte er auf ein Tablett und die, vorher weißen, Seiten des Fahrzeugs schalteten sich flackernd ein und bildeten auf einmal eine gigantische Lkw Werbung von Coca Cola ab.

Der Soldat gab Grover das Tablett woraufhin dieser mich anblickte und sagte: „Steigt ein, ich habe alles geregelt, Ich fahre erst mal, besprechen können wir dann später alles."

Ich warf Annabeth einen Blick zu und sah, dass sie sich schon in Bewegung der Fahrerkabine bewegt hatte. Ich hebe die Taschen auf und folge ihr.

Als ich einen Blick über meine Schulter werfe sehe ich grade wie Grover das Tablett von dem Soldaten noch einmal in jeglichen seiner Funktionen erklären ließ, sich daraufhin die letzten Taschen greift und uns hinterher in Richtung Fahrerkabine läuft.

Vor mir öffnet Annabeth grade die Tür und ich höre wie sie überrascht einatmet dann allerdings in die Fahrerkabine klettert und aus meinem Blickfeld verschwindet, ich werfe die Taschen hoch in die Fahrerkabine und klettere hinterher als auch ich die Luft geräuschvoll einsauge.

Die Fahrerkabine sieht aus wie von einem Raumschiff was von außen wegen der abgedunkelten Fenster nicht erkennbar ist.

Allerdings werfe keinen allzu genauen Blick auf die gesamte Ausstattung da ich direkt ohne wirklich hochzugucken um nicht über die Taschen Bänder zu fallen, weiter in den hinteren Teil des Wagens gehe.

Ich lasse die Taschen fallen und richte meinen Blick hoch. Mir fällt die Kinnlade runter vor erstaunen. Vermutlich wäre ich dort noch weitere zehn Minuten stehen geblieben wenn Grover nicht nach hinten gerufen hätte, dass es los geht und dann den Motor gestartet hätte.

Ich reiße meinen Blick von einem der zahlreichen Flachbildschirme und setze mich auf eine für ein Gefährt dieser Art gigantische Couch auf welcher ich mich in dem selben Moment anschnalle als ein Ruck durch den Wagen geht und wir losfahren.

Dies gibt mir die Gelegenheit mich etwas besser umzusehen.

Die gesamte Einrichtung wirkt als wäre sie aus einer Designerwohnung gestohlen und hier mit logistischer und mathematischer Perfektion wieder eingefügt.

Die Couch auf der ich sitze gehört zu einer runden Sitzgruppe aus ähnlichen Couchen welche alle Aussehen als ob sie aufklappbar wären und somit etwas Stauraum bieten. Im Zentrum der Sitzgruppe ist ein Tisch und an einer Wand gegenüber von meiner Couch ist ein Flachbildschirm angebracht welcher wirkt als würde er an der Wand schweben da keine Kabel oder ähnliches sichtbar sind. Ich gehe an der Sitzgruppe vorbei um zu sehen wo Annabeth ist und trete in den Hauptraum des Trucks. An den Wänden sind mehrere Monitore angebracht und auch mehrere Konsolen in Form von Tastaturen, Knöpfen Mäusen und teilweise auch Joysticks sind auf Tischen angebracht so dass es aussieht wie eine Miniversion eines Nasaraketenkontrollzentrums allerdings ist es nicht das was meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht ,sondern die Weihnachtsdekoration die verteilt wurde und dem Raum die Ernsthaftigkeit ein wenig nimmt. Auf einigen von den Bildschirmen wurden Mistelzweige angebracht und es standen einige Schokoweihnachtsmänner herum.

Ich lasse mich auf einen der Sessel vor einem Bildschirm fallen und stütze mein Gesicht in meinen Händen ab.

Meine Gedanken schweifen ab zu meiner Mutter, was sie wohl übermorgen machen würde?

Ich bin wieder zwölf Jahre. Ich habe grade die Autotür zugeschlagen und ziehe nun Annabeth an meiner Hand hinter mir her zu unserem Haus, das seinen großen Schatten auf den kleinen Vorgarten wirft der sich zirka fünf Meter vor unserer großen grauen Haustür erstreckt.

Als ich Annabeth über den Weg ziehe knirscht der Kies unter unseren Füßen.

„Hey Percy du reißt ja meine Hand raus, warum hast du es denn so eilig?", lacht Annabeth und entwindet sich meinem Griff.

„Ähm gar nichts ich will bloß gerne nach Hause weil dann können wir bei dem Wetter im Garten eine Wasserschlacht machen.", denke ich mir blitzschnell eine Lüge aus und bleibe vor Annabeth stehen.

„Dann muss ich aber eben noch zu mir nach haue und Schwimmsachen holen. Willst du mitkommen?", sie schaut mich mit einem Welpen Blick aus ihren sturmgrauen Augen an.

„Na wenn du unbedingt willst.", grinse ich und sie rennt auch schon zu dem großen weißen Haus direkt neben unserem.

Ich sprinte ihr hinterher und höre noch wie meine mutter uns zu ruft, dass wir uns beeilen sollen und ich hebe meinen Daumen um ihr zu signalisieren, dass ich sie verstanden habe.

Stopp!

Ich wollte diese Geschichte vergessen.

In diesem Moment ertönt ein leises Poltern gefolgt von einem aufstöhnen aus dem hinteren Teil des Trucks und ich springe alarmiert auf als auch schon ein: „Alles gut ich bin nur gestolpert!", ertönt und meine Alarmbereitschaft sinkt direkt wieder allerdings trete ich trotzdem in den hinteren Teil des Trucks.

Ich betrete eine kleine Küche und auch hier ist alles weihnachtlich geschmückt und ich frage mich langsam ob irgendjemand zu viel Zeit hatte, nett sein wollte oder sich einen Scherz erlaubt hat.

Vermutlich trifft alles zu. Jedoch ist Annabeth auch nicht in der Küche weshalb ich noch weiter nach hinten gehe und zu den Betten gelange.

Auf der linken und rechten Seite sind zwei einzelbetten und der Rest des Raumes wird von einer großen Liegefläche eingenommen. Ich bemerke außerdem eine kleine Leiter die auf eine kleine Empore führt wie ich vermute, welche von hieraus allerdings nicht sichtbar ist.

Alle Betten sind bereits bezogen.

Ich richte meinen Blick auf den Boden und sehe eine sitzende Annabeth die sich den Kopf hält.

„Was ist passiert?" frage ich sie und setze mich zu ihr um ihren Kopf zu begutachten. Ich nehme sanft ihre Hand weg und streiche danach ihre goldblonden Haare von der Stelle an der sie sich gehalten hat.

„Ich bin von der Toilette gekommen", beginnt sie und deutet auf eine kleine Tür neben dem Eingang zu diesem „Raum", die ich vollkommen übersehen hatte: „ und dann bin ich über meine eigene Tasche gestolpert die ich nur schnell hier hingeworfen hatte bevor ich aufs Klo gegangen bin und dann habe ich meinen Kopf gestoßen.", sie blickte sichtlich errötend auf ihre Füße und auch wenn ich mir ein grinsen nicht unterdrücken kann heitere ich sie dennoch auf so gut es geht.

„Das passiert jedem Mal. Komm wir gucken jetzt ob wir ein Kühl pack finden und dann geht das gleich wieder."

Sie blickte auf und nickte mit immer noch sichtlich beschämtem Blick.

Wir gehen zurück in die kleine Küche und nach kurzem durchstöbern des sehr kleinen Kühlschrankes finden wir im Eisfach ein paar kleine Kühlpacks die ich in ein Küchentuch einwickele und sie dann der weiterhin schweigenden Annabeth mit einem schelmischem Grinsen reiche begleitet von einem gezielt näselndem: „E`voila Miss Chase.", und deute eine kleine Verbeugung an.

Annabeths Reaktion ist ein Augenrollen sowie ein gepresstes: „Danke sehr."

Sie drückt sich das eingepackte Kühl pack auf die Stirn direkt neben ihrer rechten Augenbraue.

Sie drehte sich jetzt auch mit einem leichten Grinsen um und verließ die Küche.

Ich überlegte erst ihr hinterherzugehen, entschied mich dann aber dafür mich in der Küche umzuschauen und mir etwas zu Essen zu machen.

Wie um diese Idee zu unterstützen knurrte mein Magen laut.

Ich steckte meinen Kopf in den Schlafraum und erkannte, dass Annabeth die große Liegefläche für sich in Anspruch genommen hatte und die vermutlich nur temporäre Ruhe um ein kleines Nickerchen zu halten nutzte. Ich entschied mich ihr trotzdem auch etwas Essen zu machen und nachdem ich danach Grover gefragt hatte beinhaltete meine Bestellung dreimal pancakes und für Grover mit extra Schokostückchen.

Ich hatte Annabeths Pancakes in eine kleine box gepackt und diese neben ihrem Bett deponiert mit einer Notiz und einem von drei neuen Smartphones.

Auch wenn mein normales Smartphone bereits eine CIA Spezial-Edition war, waren diese drei Handy nochmal mit einigen extra features vollgepackt an die man als normaler Mensch nur unter extremen Aufwand an Geld und Zeit und wissen kommt, es waren kurzgesagt die Lieblinge der Technologie- Abteilung.

Neben einem Hochauflösenden großen Bildschirm und einer spitzentechnologischen Kamera mit vier Linsen, enthielt das Smartphone einen extra großen Akku, einen Anschluss an einige Satelliten um einen Empfang überall zu garantieren.

Des Weiteren war es mit allerlei Sicherheitstechnologie vollgestopft die zum Teil nur für Nachrichtendienste entwickelt worden war, diese ermöglichten es einem mit dem Smartphone in jedem Netzwerk unerkannten Zugriff zu erhalten und zudem keinen technologischen Fußabdruck zu hinterlassen.

Die einzigen Geräte die diese Smartphones aufspüren können waren seine Zwillinge von denen drei in diesem Bus waren und das vierte besaß Chiron welcher allerdings auch unsere Zustimmung brauchte um uns angezeigt zu bekommen, kurz gesagt wir waren virtuell unsichtbar.

Wir fuhren bereits seit einigen Stunden in denen Grover und ich ein wenig die Funktionen des Cockpits erkundet haben als wir hörten wie Annabeth langsam nach vorne stolperte.

Sie schob ihren Kopf durch die Tür des Cockpits und murmelte etwas unter angeregtem kauen, als sie selber merkte, dass man nichts verstand schluckte sie und wiederholte: „Danke für die Pancakes, wer hat die gemacht? Die sind nämlich echt lecker.", sie setzte sich mit dem Teller auf den letzten freien Sitz neben mir und schnitt sich ein neues Stück von einem dicken Pancake ab.

Ich hob die Hand: „Ich habe sie gemacht, aber das Rezept ist von meiner Mutter, eigentlich braucht man auch noch Blaubeeren, allerdings habe ich das hier leider nicht gefunden.", bei dem Gedanken an meine Mutter musste ich schlucken und auch Annabeth entwich ein leises „Oh", denn sie wusste genau, dass sie diese Pancakes schon als kleines Kind geliebt hatte und manchmal sogar nur deswegen zum Frühstück zu uns rübergekommen war.

„Ich möchte die definitv aber mal mit Blaubeeren probieren, sobald wir die möglichkeit haben welche zu kaufen.", rettete Annabeth sich.

Sie senkte ihren Blick und aß den Rest der Pancakes, wenn auch etwas bedächtiger als vorher.

In diesem Moment schaltete sich unsere Kommunikationseinrichtung ein und Travis Stimme war zu hören.

„Ihr fahrt auf einen totalen Stau zu, wenn möglich fahrt bei der nächsten Gelegenheit raus, andernfalls werden wir euch flankieren und wir müssen eine Weile stehen.", Travis und Connor fuhren gemeinsam mit Katie und Lou in zwei kleineren Autos vor und überprüften die Verkehrslage, damit wir soweit möglich jegliche Staus und schwierige Verkehrslage umfahren können.

„Wir werden die Augen offen halten, wir schicken euch unseren Standort falls wir einen kleinen Umweg nehmen müssen.", antwortete Grover in einem befehlshaberischen Tonfall, Ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen, wie er seinen Bereitschaftsgrad änderte.

„Wir versuchen euch dann so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen, Roger", kappte Travis Stimme die Verbindung.

Grover wechselte so schnell es ihm möglich war die Fahrstreifen um die nächste Ausfahrt Richtung Pittsburgh zu nehmen.

Ich musterte Annabeth, ihr Gesicht wirkte für den normalen Außenstehenden kontrolliert, doch ich sah das leichte Zucken ihrer Augenbraue, was verriet, dass sie sich Sorgen machte.

Grover bog mit einer viel zu hohen Geschwindigkeit ab und Ich war kurz davor aufzuatmen, nachdem wir den Stau umgangen waren als meine Alarmglocken schellten.

Der Highway, auf den wir gewechselt waren war auch von einem Stau blockiert.

Drei schwarze SUVs standen in einigen Hundert Metern quer zur Straße, sodass alle Fahrstreifen ausnahmslos blockiert waren.

Mein Blick schweifte über die kleine Traube an Autos die sich bereits angesammelt hatte.

Der Stau war also erst frisch gebildet worden.

Es war klar, dass hier irgendwas gewaltig stank.

Bevor ich diesen Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte riss Grover das Lenkrad herum um auf eine von Bäumen versteckte Einfahrt kurz vor dem Stau zuzuhalten.

Ein Straßenschild wies auf eine Tankstelle mit McDonalds hin.

Ich hörte wie Annabeth die Luft einsog und auch Ich wurde dieses komische Gefühl nicht los.

Sobald wir auf die Tankstelle fuhren bestätigte sich meine Vermutung.

„Scheiße Grover, irgendwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht.", jeglicher Weg um von der Raststätte abfahren zu können war blockiert.

Von den gleichen schwarzen SUVs.

„Halt hier rechts bei den anderen LKWs an!", befahl ich ihm. Ich wollte mir die Situation genauer angucken und solange die Besitzer der SUVs nicht genau wussten wie wir aussahen, würden wir einfach aussehen wie einer der normalen LKWs der versucht hatte mit ein paar Tricks den Stau zu umfahren.

Ich wollte sichergehen, dass Ich mit meiner Vermutung recht hatte.

Auch wenn der letzte Funken einer Hoffnung, dass dies nur ein gigantischer Zufall wäre noch nicht gestorben war, erwartete Ich nicht ernsthaft, dass sich die Situation so einfach auflösen würde.

Kurz darauf bestätigte sich meine Angst. Aus einem der SUVs stieg ein maskierter bulliger Typ.

Er versuchte gar nicht sein halbautomatisches AR-15 Gewehr zu verstecken und er hielt in einer schlendernden Geschwindigkeit gelassen direkt auf uns zu.

Meine Ahnung hatte sich mal wieder in die Tat umgesetzt.

Ich zog Annabeth runter.

„Versteck dich zwischen den Sitzen. Ich habe einen Plan.", flüsterte Ich ihr zu. Auch wenn Ich wusste, dass jegliche Fenster und Karrosserieteile Kugelsicher waren, wollte ich sie nicht unnötiger Gefahr aussetzen.

„Grover, Ich räume den Weg von dem ganz rechten frei. Du wirst sehen wann du fahren kannst. Pass einfach auf Annabeth auf.", Ich konnte auf beiden Gesichtern eine Mischung aus Verwirrung und entsetzen lesen als Ich mich auf den Weg nach hinten in den Wagen machte.

Während ich die Fahrerkabine verließ hörte ich ein Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe.

Ich hatte tatsächlich einen Plan, wenn man es denn so nennen mochte.

Vorhin, als ich das Fahrzeug ein wenig erkundet hatte, hatte ich eine kleine Luke in der Decke de Küche entdeckt, die wie Ich vermutete Rauch abziehen lassen sollte, in dem akuten Brandfall wo die Klimaanlage nicht mithalten konnte auch wenn ich mich gefragt hatte was mehr Sauerstoff da helfen sollte.

Außerdem verfügte diese Luke jedoch auch über einen Fingerabdrucksensor und als ich in der Küche angekommen war betete, dass mein Plan nicht jetzt schon fehl schlug.

Ich hatte mir ein Messer an meinen Oberschenkel gebunden, da eine Schusswaffe mich eher behindert hätte wenn ich versuchen würde unbemerkt an den Maskierten von draußen zu kommen.

Mein Herz schlug in einem langsamen Rhythmus dank des Atem Trainings, das Ich absolviert hatte.

Das Adrenalin schoss jedoch trotzdem ungehindert durch meinen Blutkreislauf und Ich spürte wie sich der vertraute Ball der Nervosität in meinem Bauch bildete.

Ich schüttelte meine Arme aus und hievte mich auf die Anrichte.

Mit einem leisen Piepen entriegelte sich die Klappe und Ich zog mich leise und mit flachem Atem aufs Dach.

Ein kalter Wind pfiff um meine Ohren, als ich mich flach auf das Dach des Anhängers legte.

Ich konnte die SUVs nur grade so erahnen und hoffte, dass die Insassen mich hinter ihren verspiegelten Scheiben somit genauso wenig sahen wie ich sie.

In einem Schneckentempo kroch ich vorwärts.

Immer darauf bedacht möglichst kein Geräusch zu verursachen.

Mein Herz hämmerte in meiner Brust und Ich hoffte, dass Grover meinen Plan verstanden hatte und den Maskierten vor der Tür irgendwie ablenkte.

In der Ferne hörte ich das Rauschen des Verkehrs, fast übertönt von dem Rauschen meines Blutes in meinem Kopf.

Mittlerweile hatte den Rand des Daches erreicht. Unter mir wusste ich den Maskierten. Ich konnte nun auch die SUVs ganz erkennen und wusste dass es sich nur um Sekunden handeln würde bis auch Sie mich sehen würden.

In einer fließenden stand Ich auf und sprang nach einem kurzen Blick in der Gleichen Bewegung direkt auf Maskierten Bullen unter mir zu.

Als mein Stiefel auf seine rechte Schulter aufkam hörte Ich ein widerliches Knacken, bevor Ich mit ihm zu Boden ging. Ich schaffte es mich noch während des Fallens leicht von ihm abzudrücken, sodass ich knapp neben den massigen Schultern landete. Der Kopf des Bullen schlug hart auf den Asphalt auf und ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er noch lebte.

Bevor ich mir weitere Gedanken machen konnte riss ich sein Gewehr von ihm.

Die vorderen Autotüren von den SUVs öffneten sich, gewaltsam riss Ich das Gewehr hoch und gab Fünf Schüsse in Richtung der drei SUVs ab, während Ich zu dem ganz rechten SUV lossprintete.

Mein Blut pumpte durch meinen Körper und Ich hoffte, dass die Schüssen mir genug Zeit verschaffte hatten um zu dem ganz Rechten SUV zu kommen.

Ich hatte die Erste Tanksäule passiert als aus der Richtung von einem der SUVs ein Geräusch ertönte.

ZISCHHHH..

Geistig notierte Ich mir etwas erstaunt, dass die Reifen nicht Kugelsicher waren, musste mich in der nächsten Sekunde jedoch schon nach vorne werfen.

Die Tür von dem zweiten SUV hatte sich geöffnet und Ich hörte wie eine Waffe durchgeladen wurde.

Das Gewehr verhinderte eine saubere Rolle, sodass sich der Schaft schmerzhaft in meine Schulter bohrte.

Zischen sog Ich die Luft ein. Mein Fuß schlug auf dem Asphalt auf und federte die Fehlgeschlagene Rolle etwas ab.

TSCHUNK…

Eine Kugel schlug eine Zapfsäule wo Sekunden vorher noch mein Kopf gewesen war.

Ich rappelte mich auf, das Adrenalin dämpfte den Schmerz in meiner Schulter ein und ich hechtete synchron zu dem Geräusch von zwei sich öffnenden Autotüren und drei Weiteren Schüssen hinter den ganz rechten SUV.

Es blieb mir jedoch keine Zeit durchzuatmen. Kugeln bohrten sich in die Karosserie des Wagens als die Beifahrertür sich öffnete.

Panik schoss in mir hoch. Ich hatte gehofft, dass der SUV leer war.

Ich schoss blind einige Kugeln in Richtung der anderen SUVs. Die Person die grade ausgestiegen war lud geräuschvoll sein Gewehr durch und ich wollte das Gewehr rüber ziehen doch das Magazin verhakte sich an dem Spoiler und das Gewehr wurde aus meiner Hand gerissen.

Der Beifahrer stand nun vor mir.

Ich konnte durch die Maske nur brutale zweifarbige Augen sehen.

Ich spürte das süffisante Grinsen durch seine Maske nahezu.

Panisch suchte Ich nach irgendeiner Art auszuweichen doch Ich sah schon den Finger am Abzug krümmen.

„Das war`s.", schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich blickte in den Lauf des Maschinengewehrs.

Ich war ein mieser Bodyguard. Eine Straßensperre und Ich stürzte mich ohne Nachzudenken in den sicheren Tod. Wie idiotisch war es Gewesen zu denken, dass die SUVs nur einen Fahrer hatten. Ich hörte noch eine weitere Kugel in die Karosserie einschlagen, konnte meine Augen jedoch nicht von dem Sich langsam krümmenden Finger des Maskierten vor mir richten.

Er drückte den Abzug durch und Ich erwartete weder Schmerz noch ein Geräusch. Ich wusste, dass ich bei Einem direktem Treffen in den Kopf zu schnell tot wäre als dass Ich noch was spüren oder hören konnte. Ich hatte es selber bereits gesehen.

Stattdessen ertönte jedoch ein leises knirschendes Geräusch.

Ich registrierte sofort was das bedeutet und riss das Messer von meinem Oberschenkel. Ich nutzte den Moment der Verwirrung von dem Maskierten um zu einem Hieb auszuholen.

Mein Messer bohrte sich in die vordere Hand und schlug ihm das Gewehr mit den Ladehemmungen aus den Händen als mein Messer aus der Handfläche wieder hinausragte.

Der Maskierte heulte auf, Ich riss meine Hand mit dem Messer blitzschnell zurück und schaffte es einem verzweifelten Schlag von dem Maskierten auszuweichen.

Meine Sinne waren wieder aufs Äußerste geschärft. Ich durfte mir nicht noch so einen tödlichen Fehler erlauben.

Das bedeutet, dass Ich so schnell wie möglich in den SUV kommen musste ohne dabei von dem Kumpanen des Maskierten umgebracht zu werden die in nur noch wenigen Sekunden einen guten Schusswinkel auf mich haben würde.

Ich rammte dem Maskierten vor mir zornig meinen Stiefel in den Bauch und er fiel rückwärts auf den Boden, schaffte es jedoch seine Glock-17 mit der Gesunden Hand aus dem Halfter zu ziehen und drückte vage auf mich zielend einmal ab sobald er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Ein lauter Knall war zu hören und mein Kopf protestierte mit einem sofort einsetzenden Tinitus.

Eine Kraft wie ein Panzer rammte mich in den Oberkörper und sofort breitete sich brennender Schmerz knapp unter meinem Brustkorb aus. Mein Gesamter Atem wurde aus meinen Lungen gepresst und trotz des Adrenalins in meinem Blut sah ich tanzende Flecken vor meinen Augen.

Mein Sichtfeld wurde kleiner doch ich schaffte es irgendwie dem Maskierten mit einem Weiteren Kick die Waffe aus der Hand zu treten wobei ein leises Knacken ertönte, auch wenn er probierte mich wegzudrücken fiel Ich auf ihn und rammte mein Messer zornig in seine Kehle.

Noch während er gurgelnd starb sprang Ich wieder auf. Ich hörte einen Knall von hinten und spürte kurz darauf den Aufschlag zwischen meinen Schulterblättern.

Ich hatte das Gefühl mein Oberkörper würde explodieren doch schaffte es zur Beifahrertür zu stolpern jedoch nicht ohne den Kopf noch an die Tür zu schlagen. Die Explosion des Schmerzes fühlte sich wie durch eine Wand an.

Ohne von noch einer Kugel getroffen zu werden schaffte ich es auf den Beifahrersitz zu springen.

Ich kämpfte mich mit Tränen in den Augen auf den Fahrersitz. Meine blutüberströmte Hand hinterließ überall Spuren und Ich musste sie mir sobald ich saß wieder auf den Bauch drücken um mich nicht vor Schmerzen zu übergeben.

Der Schlüssel steckte und der Motor lief noch. Ich musste meine gesamte Konzentration aufwenden um den Wagen aus der Sperre zu manövrieren.

Unser LKW fuhr an meinem SUV vorbei und riss die Außenspiegel ab und ich sah wie einer der Maskierten es nicht schaffte schnell genug aus dem Weg zu springen.

Sobald Grover durch die Sperre war hielt er an.

Ich trat das Gaspedal durch und schaffte es wie durch ein Wunder neben dem Cockpit anzuhalten.

Ich fiel nahezu aus dem Auto und hinterließ blutige Spuren als Ich mich an der Tür des LKWs hochzog.

Annabeth schlug die Tür auf und mit Grovers Hilfe zogen sie mich auf einen der Plätze.

Ich hörte noch wie die Tür zuschlug und der Motor aufheulte.

Das letzte was Ich noch sah bevor Ich mich der Dunkelheit hingab war Annabeths Engel-ähnliches Gesicht das Sich über mich beugte.

Ihre goldenen Locken kitzelten mich im Gesicht.

Meine Sicht war zu verschwommen um ihren Blick zu erkennen.

Ein Tropfen traf auf mein Gesicht und Ich hörte Grover dumpf brüllen.

Eine Träne wurde mit klar als ich mich endlich der erlösenden Dunkelheit hingab.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV:

Es war hart gewesen Percy wieder zu treffen. Als Ich in der geheimen Militär Basis unter Manhatten gesessen hatte, wollte Ich nur dass diese Sache so schnell wie möglich verging.

In zwei Tagen war Weihnachten und Ich sollte dieses Jahr den New Yorker Weihnachtsbaum einweihen nachdem meine Firma diesen gesponsert hatte, im Namen für die Weisen New Yorks.

Der Tod von meiner Mutter war ein großer Schlag gewesen, doch auch wenn Ich vermutete, dass die Trauer niemals verfliegen würde musste Ich weiter machen. So hätte Sie es gewollt.

Irgendwie hatte Ich erwartet, dass sie mich zum knacken der Datenbank heranziehen werden doch als Ich erfuhr, dass auch der persönliche Assistent und die restlichen gestatteten Personen tot waren, somit Ich die letzte Person war die noch lebte und darauf zugreifen könnte, hatte Frustration mich überkommen.

Das Leben war ein verdammtes Arschloch. Nicht nur starb erst meine Mutter, nein. Darauf stellte sich heraus, dass Ich eventuell über einen Weltkrieg entscheiden könnte und wie um es noch besser zu machen bedeutete das, dass Ich nicht nur mein Weihnachten abblasen müsste sondern auch mein geplantes Date mit einem Typen nicht stattfinden würde, der eventuell interessant hätte sein können.

Ich hatte seit fast einem Jahr niemanden mehr gedatet, nachdem mein letzter Freund sich als geldgeil herausgestellt hatte, der von seinen Eltern auf mich angesetzt wurde und probiert hatte mich zu vergewaltigen weil ich ihm meine Kontodaten nicht geben hatte wollen.

Kurz gesagt Ich hatte ihm die Nase gebrochen und er hatte seine Klage verloren, da Ich in meinem Büro, wo die Aktion geschehen war Überwachungskameras hatte.  
Was ein Vollidiot.

Zurück zu dem Tag als Ich in der Militärbasis gesessen hatte.

Grover hatte sich zuerst vorgestellt, er wirkte freundlich und Ich war froh keinen komischen Bodyguard zu bekommen.

Grover ging mit den Worten: „Ich geh dann mal meinen Partner holen."

„Okay danke!", antwortete Ich freundlich, innerlich wollte ich mich jedoch übergeben. Ich hasste es wenn Leute denken Ich sei zu schwach um mich zu verteidigen.

Ich hatte seit Ich klein war mit Percys Dad Kampfsport trainiert und damit nicht aufgehört nach…

Bevor Ich den Gedanken weiter hatte verfolgen können kam eine Person mit Kapuze in den Raum.

Ich war ein wenig verwirrt ob das richtig war wer da kam. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass mein Personenschutz sich mir vermummt vorstellen würde.

Der Junge der dort hineinkam war ca 1.90 und selbst unter dem dicken Stoff des Kapuzenpullovers ließ sich klar erkennen, dass der Typ viel trainierte.

Skeptisch musterte Ich ihn.

„Und sie sind?", Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

Der Typ zuckte zusammen und zögerte für eine Sekunde und Ich wunderte mich ob Ich etwas Falsches gesagt hatte.

Es war ein Flüstern als er antwortete und Ich musste mich anstrengen um ihn zu verstehen: „Hey … Neunmalklug.", Ich war erstarrt.

Schockiert schoss mir der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass ich etwas Falsches verstanden haben musste.

Niemand hatte den Namen jemals benutzt außer…

Der Typ zog seine Kapuze runter und mir schossen tausende Gedanken durch den Kopf.

Es war tatsächlich Percy. Er war erkennbar älter, sein Gesicht hatte erwachsenere Züge bekommen als das letzte mal dass ich ihn gesehen hatte. Eine kleine Narbe zog sich an seinem Kiefer entlang und Ich hatte nahezu das Verlangen da drüber zu streichen und ihn zu tadeln, dass er sich so etwas zugezogen hatte.

Seine Haare waren immer noch dieselben rabenschwarzen Haare die Ich nicht mal in meinen Kühnsten Träumen bändigen könnte.

Und seine Augen… Es waren die gleichen Augen die mich immer wieder in meinen Träumen besuchten wenn Ich einen besonders anstrengenden Tag gehabt hatte. Dieses Meergrün dem Ich mich immer wieder hingeben würde um in ihnen zu ertrinken.

Und sie leuchteten, anders als in den meisten meiner anderen Träume. Wenn Ich sie sah waren sie blass… und tot.

Ich spürte wie sich eine Träne aus meinen Augen bahnte doch es war mir egal.

Warum lebte er noch, und wo hat er gesteckt?

Er… mein bester Freund, mein toter, mein ehemaliger bester Freund Percy Jackson.

Jetzt versicherte mir jedoch eben dieser tote ehemalige beste Freund meiner Wenigkeit, dass er einen Plan hätte um an der Straßensperre vorbeizukommen.

Als er nach hinten verschwand hatte ich bereits eine schlechte Vorahnung.

Grover und Ich erstarrten beide als er kurz darauf vom Dach fiel und den gigantischen Maskierten ausknockte um mit einer eleganten Aktion noch auf den Beinen zu landen.

„Was macht er da? Was wenn er von einer Kugel getroffen wird?", hatte ich zu Grover gesagt und er murmelte nur etwas davon, dass er eine Kugelsichere Jacke und anscheinend auch eine Schutzweste trug.

Dies minderte meine Angst jedoch nicht wirklich, da sein Kopf immer noch ungeschützt war.

Es war beeindruckend, wie Percy es trotz der misslungenen Rolle zu dem besagten SUV schaffte doch als er sein Gewehr verlor war die Situation aussichtslos, Ich konnte von dem Cockpit aus viel zu klar sehen wie sich langsam der Abzugsfinger krümmte und in mir wallte Panik auf.

Ich hatte Percy grade wieder, es gab so viel was ich wissen wollte. Was Ich wissen MUSSTE. Ich konnte ihn nicht schon wieder verlieren. Ich hörte auch Grover neben mir verzweifelt fluchen und hätte die Angst mich nicht erstarren lassen wäre ich sicher ausgestiegen um diesen Arschlöchern ihre hässlichen Springerstiefel in ihre maskierten Hackfressen zu rammen.

Was dann jedoch geschah war fast schon zu schnell um es mitzubekommen.

Die Waffe musste Ladehemmungen haben den Irgendwie schaffte Percy den Maskierten zu entwaffnen und auf den Boden zu treten. Der Knall ließ mein Blut in den Adern gefrieren, still betete Ich, dass Grover Recht hatte und Percy tatsächlich schutzsichere Kleidung trug.  
Atemlos beobachtete Ich Percy kurz innehalten nur damit er in einer flüssigen Bewegung sein Dolch von seinem Oberschenkel zog und mit einer animalischen Gewalt in den Hals des Maskierten rammte, dass Ich klar sehen konnte wie etwas Blut an seinem Gesicht hochspritzte. Mir wurde ein wenig schwindelig und mein Sichtfeld wurde unscharf.

Grover hatte bereits den Motor wieder angelassen und setzte zum fahren an. Ich sah noch wage wie Percy von einem weiteren Maskierten in den Rücken geschossen wurde. Die nächsten Sekunden waren wie in Trance für mich vergangen. Durch meinen Schleier der Angst sah Ich wie sich etwas Blut an seinem Rücken ausbreitete. Ich konnte nicht verstehen wie er es geschafft hatte das Auto aus der Blockade zu lenken und neben uns anzuhalten. Irgendwie schafften wir es Percy in den Wagen zu hieven und Grover fluchte, dass er nicht aus dem Rücken bluten solle.

Percys Hände hinterließen blutige Flecken auf meinem Shirt während er sich mit seinen Händen schwach in ihnen festkrallte als wäre das wäre es ein Strick das ihn aus einem Fluss zog, doch das war mir egal.

Percy schien jedoch nichts mehr mitzubekommen und als Ich seinen Puls fühlte wie er schwach pochte sammelten sich Tränen der Erleichterung, der Wut und der Hoffnung in meinen Augen.

Percy war weggetreten sobald meine erste Träne auf sein Gesicht fiel und sich mit dem Blut auf seiner Wange vermischte. Grover schoss mit unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeiten die Ich einem Gefährt dieser Größe niemals zugetraut hätte über den Highway, von unseren Angreifern war jedoch nichts mehr zu sehen.

Irgendwie hatte ich es geschafft Percy nach hinten zu transportieren und ihn seiner Schusssicheren Kleidung zu entledigen.

Der Schuss gegen Seine Brust bildete bereits einen blauen Fleck und hob sich von den vielen blassen Narben an seinem Oberkörper ab. Ich kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Percy nicht nur im Gesicht gealtert war. Wieder hätte Ich ihn jedoch schlagen können für die ganzen Narben. Langsam und darauf bedacht nicht zu Doll zu drücken um nicht noch mehr Schäden anzurichten fühlte Ich seinen Brustkorb ab. Ich konnte von Glück sprechen, dass Percy Brustkorb und Muskulatur so klar definiert war, sodass Ich den blauen Fleck ein Stück unter seiner untersten Rippe einordnete. Hektisch hatte Ich den Verbandskasten aus der Küche geholt und schmierte ein wenig kühlende Salbe auf das Hämatom.

Der Schuss in seinen Rücken war es jedoch der mir Sorgen machte.

Er war aus einem AR-15 Gewehr geschossen worden und das aus nächster Nähe.

Die gewaltige Kraft hatte das spezielle Gel der Schussicheren Jacke durchschlagen wie Pudding und auch die Schussweste hatte nur einen Teil der Kraft abfangen können. Hektisch drehte Ich Percy auf den Bauch was trotz seiner Bewusstlosigkeit schwerer war als gedacht. Der Anblick der sich mir bot löste Übelkeit in mir aus doch Ich drückte sie mit meiner puren Willenskraft zurück.

Percys Rücken selber wäre unter anderen Umständen ein beeindruckender Anblick gewesen doch das sich mittlerweile langsam verteilende und an einigen Stellen schon getrocknete Blut zerstörte diesen Anblick. Ein kleines Loch an zerschmetterter Haut bildete das Zentrum zu der Blutlache.

Fluchend untersuchte Ich die Wunde. Nur wenige Zentimeter weiter nach rechts und er hätte einen zerschmetterten Wirbel. So war es bloß eine oberflächliche Wunde doch aus einem meiner Anatomiebücher erinnerte Ich mich, dass genau dort ein Nerv langlaufen müsste.

Die Schmerzen die Percy erleiden hatte müssen, mussten enorm gewesen sein. Ich hätte von jedem anderen Menschen erwartet, dass das Gehirn einfach ausgesetzt hätte.

Ich wusste nicht, wie Percy mit den Schmerzen fertig geworden war. Doch Ich hatte in diesem Moment keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Ich hatte die Wunde so gut es ging gereinigt und verarztet. Ich hatte mich getraut die Wunde mit zwei Stichen zu verschließen und hoffte nicht noch mehr Schaden angerichtet zu haben als schon vorhanden war. Ein Verband schlang sich jetzt um Percys Oberkörper und gab ihm einen fast schon kartoonischen Anblick, wenn man nicht wusste warum dieser Verband dort war. Als Ich fertig war für Percy den Arzt zu spielen ließ Ich mich erschöpft neben Percy auf meinen Rücken sinken.

Ich hatte ihn in eine warme Decke gewickelt, da Ich zu viel Angst hatte die Wunde bei dem Versuch ihm etwas überzuziehen wieder aufzureißen, seine Haut jedoch trotz des dünnen Schweißfilms eine blasse Färbung und eine fast negative Temperatur angenommen hatten.

Meine zuvor panische Angst hatte sich in eine lauernde Hoffnung verwandelt, die sich jedoch keineswegs besser anfühlte. Ich war mir jedoch einer Sache sicher. Ich würde Percy nicht sterben lassen. Er hatte mir etwas zu erzählen und Ich werde es herausfinden.

Percys Atem ging allmählich immer regelmäßiger und auch das Rasseln war nun verschwunden sodass Ich mein Tablet schnappte und mich wieder zu Grover in die Fahrerkabine setzte.

Nach Rücksprache mit unserer Eskorte hatten wir ein Zwischenziel bei einem Freund von mir geplant, der gleichzeitig Arzt war, Ich war mir sicher, dass er uns helfen würde ohne Fragen zu stellen. Unsere Eskorte, von denen Ich nun die Namen herausfand, reagierte erstaunlich gefasst, auch wenn Ich von einer Katie einen kleinen Fluch hören konnte als wir erzählten wie Percy sich heldenhaft dumm in das waghalsige Manöver geworfen hatte und zauberte mir ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.

Jetzt grade fuhren wir durch eine öde Landschaft und Ich probierte in meinen Nachforschungen weiterzukommen.

Grover neben mir fuhr nun schon seit einigen Stunden und Ich war mir sicher, dass er bald auch mal schlafen müsse. Wir waren vor circa einer halben Stunde an einem Wegweiser nach Springfield vorbeigefahren also durfte es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern bis wir endlich in Columbia ankommen würden. In diesem Moment hörte Ich ein ächzen von hinten.

Grover schien es auch registriert zu haben denn er bedeutete mir mit einem Nicken, dass ich nach Percy sehen solle.

Auf meinem Weg nach hinten schloss Ich alle Türen, sodass Ich Grover`s Reggae Musik nicht mehr hörte und mir somit auch sicher war, dass er auch uns nicht hörte. Denn mir war mittlerweile klar, dass hier irgendetwas gewaltig bis zum Himmel stank. Außerdem schuldete Percy mir Antworten.

Ich wollte Percy zur Rede stellen, auch wenn Ich mir nicht sicher war, ob dies der beste Zeitpunkt war entschloss Ich ihn zumindest zu fragen wo er gewesen war.

Ich kam bei dem Bett an. Der Anblick der sich mir bot war erschreckend, andere hätten Percy unter anderen Umständen vermutlich attraktiv gefunden wie er halbnackt und noch immer schlafend in die Decke eingemummelt dalag und schlief. Auf seinem Gesicht hatte sich sogar ein fast schon entspannter Ausdruck geschlichen, doch ich kannte ihn (leider?) zu gut um zu sehen wie seine Augenbraue in unregelmäßigen Abständen leicht zuckte. Er hatte Schmerzen. Als wir kleiner waren hatte Ich bei Percy übernachtet und er hatte sich mit seinen brandneuen Rollerblades prompt der länge nach hingelegt und sich dabei seinen Arm gebrochen. Kein komplizierter Bruch aber für ein kleines Kind natürlich trotzdem wie ein Schmerz von einer anderen Welt.

Ich hatte trotzdem bei Percy schlafen dürfen, Sally hatte mich als Percy nicht hingeguckt hatte zu sich gezogen und mir zugeflüstert, dass Ich ihn entspannen würde um mich mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn wieder zu ihm zu lassen. Ich hatte damals nicht verstanden was es bedeuten sollte „Ich würde ihn entspannen".

Den Abend hatte Percy damit verbracht bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung seines Armes aufzujaulen, ließ mich dann aber den Gips mit verschiedensten Dingen bemalen.

Ich hatte mich so in meine Malerei vertieft, dass Ich nicht gemerkt hatte, wie Percy eingeschlafen war und da war dann dieses Zucken seiner rechten Augenbraue gewesen.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf um den Gedanken an damals zu vertreiben, es gab im Moment wichtigere Dinge.

Sanft trat Ich an Percys Bett und musterte ihn. Seine Wangenknochen waren definierter seit Ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Percys Oberkörper war übersät von Narben, ein dünner Schweißfilm hatte sich auf seiner Haut gebildet und auf seinem Gesicht verweilten immer noch einige Tränen ein weiteres Zeichen für die Schmerzen die er erleiden musste. Ich setzte mich neben Percys Oberkörper. Einer seiner Arme zuckte und ich hatte fast Angst ihn geweckt zu haben doch er schlief selig weiter.

Ich legte vorsichtig eine Hand an sein Gesicht und wischte eine der Tränen weg.

„Percy Jackson", murmelte Ich und musterte ihn. Sein Wasserglas war immer noch unberührt seit ich es ihm aufgefüllt hatte so schloss ich, dass er noch nicht seit seinem Zusammenbruch wach gewesen war. Percy Jackson. Eine Weile spielten meine Gedanken mit dem Namen. Was hatte mein Leben sich jetzt schon wieder für mich ausgedacht, dass Ich bei einer solchen Mission Percy Jackson wiedertraf. Ich hatte schon oft nachgedacht irgendwelche Suchbefehle oder Aktionen nach ihm auszurufen, ich hatte mir mit der Hilfe der Regierung und meiner Mutter eine Firma aufgebaut, die mir einen finanziellen Spielraum zuließ, dass Ich vermutlich einige Regierungen dieser Welt hätte kaufen können um herauszufinden wo er war. Ich hatte natürlich sämtliche Datenbanken durchforstet, offizielle und inoffizielle an die Ich durch meine Mutter kam und hätte nur noch die Option einer richtigen Suche gehabt. Doch Ich hatte den Gedanken schon früh aufgegeben.

Ich schnaubte, vermutlich wollten die Regierung alle ihrer Fehler damit kaschieren indem sie die ganzen Toten von dem Ereignis einfach verschwinden ließen…

Percy regte sich plötzlich und Ich beugte mich über ihn, aus seinem rechten Mundwinkel hing ein Speicheltropfen.

Er murmelte etwas doch ich Verstand bloß wage ein Gemurmel von wegen „Kuh im ei" oder so also beugte Ich mich näher an ihn heran und wurde belohnt.

„Es tut mir leid", Ich zuckte zusammen. War er wach?

„Es tut mir leid Neunmalklug, Ich bin ein scheußlicher bester Freund und Bodyguard.", Percy rollte sich auf die andere Seite und zuckte zusammen von der Bewegung.

Endlich schlug er seine Augen auf, doch ich schaute direkt woanders hin damit er nicht sah wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen sammelten.

„Was ist passiert?", Percy krächzte sodass Ich ihm das Wasserglas reichte, was er gierig in einem Schluck austrank. Es konnte nicht sein, dass er das tatsächlich im Schlaf gesagt hatte… Nein, Ich muss es mir eingebildet haben. Auch wenn etwas in meinem Körper sich dagegen sträubte schüttelte Ich meinen Kopf um den Gedanken los zu werden.

„Du hast dich fast selber umgebracht und uns die Weiterfahrt ermöglicht.", Ich verschwieg, wie beeindrucken seine Aktion gewesen war, da sie genauso dumm gewesen war.

„Oh.", Percy ließ sich mit beschämten Blick zurücksinken.

„Hast du Kopfschmerzen?", er setzte sich unter leisen Zischen wieder auf ignorierte jedoch auch meine Hand die ihn versuchte unten zu halten. Ich konnte aus dem Augenwinkel seinen besorgten Blick sehen.

Sein Pflichtbewusstsein ließ mich Schmunzeln.

„Nein Ich habe nur fast gekotzt weil du immer noch im Schlaf sabberst.", erst musste er genauso wie Ich grinsen, bis uns beiden auffiel, dass Ich soeben den Elefanten im Raum ungewollt angesprochen hatte.

Ich zog meine Hand von seiner vernarbten, durchtrainierten Brust. Sein Lächeln wurde von einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck abgelöst.

„Es tut mi-…", setzte er an um keuchend Atem zu holen und ein leichtes Husten von sich zu geben. Er griff sich das Wasser und leerte den Becher in einem Zug.

Mein Herz hatte einen ungesund schnellen Rhythmus angenommen und Ich musste mich auf meine Atmung konzentrieren um nicht zu hyperventilieren. Am liebsten hätte Ich ihn an den Schultern gepackt und die Worte aus ihm raus gerüttelt. Doch Ich hielt mich zurück.  
Mit noch immer kratziger Stimme und nun stark zuckender Augenbraue setzte er erneut an.

„Es tut mir leid Annabeth. Hätte Ich gewusst, dass du noch lebst.", er brach ab und senkte seinen Kopf.

Ich konnte sehen wie viel Kraft es ihn benötigte um diese wenigen Worte zu sagen. Ich griff mir sein Glas und fülle es unter einem dankenden Blick von Percy wieder nach und er leerte es wieder in einem Zug.

Ich war noch immer zu nervös um etwas zu sagen, eine Sache die ich selber noch nie so in meinem Leben hatte.

Percy blickte mich kurz mit diesen unglaublichen meergrünen Augen an, dann seufzte er und ließ sich zurück auf seine Kissen fallen.

„Ganz ehrlich Annabeth, Ich weiß nicht was er zu erzählen gibt. Ich dachte du wärst tot… genauso wie…", er schluckte hart. Ich konnte Schmerz in seinen Augen lesen. Doch dieser Schmerz war von einem tiefen Gefühl der Trauer unterstützt worden.

„… Nachdem auch mein Dad tot ist. Ich wusste nur von Mum, dass sie lebte doch sie war viel zu schnell von der CIA in Gewahrsam genommen worden. Ich hab vor einem halben Jahr herausgefunden wo sie lebt, hatte aber noch keine Zeit sie zu besuchen.", er hielt inne als er merkte, dass er vom Thema abwich und schüttelte seinen Kopf wie um seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

„Ich hatte mich kurz auf der Straße herumgeschlagen, alleine. Die CIA war auf mich aufmerksam geworden weil Ich mir mit der Kreditkarte von meinem Dad einige teure Sachen gekauft hatte.", bei diesem Gedanken musste Percy grinsen und auch Ich konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Der Gedanke wie Percy in einem Laden der Kassiererin die Kreditkarte von seinem Dad gab…

„Naja Ich hatte einen Ihrer Agenten möglicherweise zusammengeschlagen als er mir anbot in seinen schwarzen Wagen zu steigen um mit mir zu reden…", nun konnte ich mir ein vollwertiges Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken, das Bild wie Percy mit zwölf einen Agenten der CIA zusammenschlug und wegrannte: „Wie hast du das denn geschafft?"

„Dads Training schätze Ich und Überlebensinstinkte.", Ich nickte. Percy hatte mich mit elf einmal vor den Schul-„Bullys" beschützt.

Sie hatten mir wie in einem schlechten Film mein Essensgeld klauen wollen.

Doch Percy hatte es wohlgemerkt nicht gefallen, dass jemand seine beste Freundin bedrängte also hatte er seinen kindlichen Körper zwischen mich und die eineinhalb Köpfe größeren Täter geschoben um sie so wütend wie es für einen elfjährigen eben möglich war angeknurrt, dass sie mich in Ruhe lassen sollen.

Selbstverständlich hatten die älteren Jungs nur gelacht, was Percy wiederrum gar nicht gefallen hatte.

Innerhalb von kürzester Zeit hatte er es geschafft den Anführer mit einem gut platzierten Faustschlag gegen die Schläfe auf den Boden zu schicken um in einer fließenden Bewegung dem zweiten seine metallene Brot-Dose auf die Nase zu schlagen die prompt begonnen hatte zu bluten und auch ungesund schief stand.

Der dritte der Typen hatte sich so schnell es ging entschuldigt und war weggerannt.

Percy hatte sich daraufhin bloß gebückt und mir mein Geld mit einem strahlenden Grinsen wiedergegeben.

Bei der Erinnerung schlich sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen.

Percy schien es bemerkt zu haben den er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Setzte seine Erzählung jedoch ohne weitere Nachfrage fort.

„Naja du weißt ja wie mein Dad mich- uns", korrigierte er sich: „trainiert hatte."

Percys Vater Poseidon Jackson war irgendein hohes Tier in der Regierung gewesen. Bevor er sich jedoch der Politik zu gewandt hatte war er ein Special Agent der CIA und in seiner Freizeit hatte er Percy und manchmal auch mich viele Stunden in jeglichen Kampfsportstilen unterrichtet, sodass Percy bereits mit zehn Jahren für eine Realisierung des Karate Kids gehalten werden konnte.

„Naja irgendwann haben sie mich also doch geschnappt, anfangs dachten sie Ich wäre irgendein Straßenjunge der sich…", er knirschte mit den Zähnen, eine Träne sammelte sich in seinen Augen und Ich konnte erkennen wie viel Überwindung es ihn kostete das zu sagen: „nach dem Anschlag… das Portemonnaie meines Vaters geklaut hatte. Mein Vater hat seine Familie also immer komplett geheim gehalten.

Nun ja und die Kurzfassung von da an ist, dass Ich eine Ausbildung in einem speziellen geheimen Programm für „einsame Problemkinder mit Potenzial" bekam. Eigentlich war das laut Chiron, meinem Mentor und der Anführer unserer Abteilung, erst ab sechzehn Jahren, doch nachdem Ich jegliche andere Kandidaten auf die Matte gelegt hatte, durfte Ich auch mit meinen zarten 12 Jahren in das Programm einsteigen.", endlich verstand Ich warum Percys Partner so viel älter wirkte, Grover war nun mal einfach mindestens vier Jahre älter als Percy.

„Ich glaube bis heute, dass Chiron es sich sowieso nicht verziehen hätte wenn er das Kind seines ehemaligen Kollegen, wie Ich später herausfand, in ein Heim steckte oder sogar zurück auf die Straße schickte. Ich hatte ihnen jedoch trotzdem nie über mein Leben erzählt, wie mein Vater es mir wieder und wieder eingebläut hatte.", Ich konnte erkennen wie eine Träne der Trauer Percys Wange herunterlief doch bei meinem Versuch sie wegzuwischen drehte er seinen Kopf weg. Ich kam nicht umhin das kleine Stechen in meinem Herzen zu spüren.

„Dann habe Ich also an dieser Ausbildung teil genommen und mittlerweile schon zwei Aufträge überlebt, dann vor einigen Monaten als Teil unseres Programmes haben wir eine Weiterbildung zum Personenschutz gemacht. Und jetzt haben wir dich als Auftrag bekommen.", er grinste mich vielsagend an.

„Ich glaube aber, dass Ich echt ein schrecklicher Bodyguard bin wenn Ich nicht einmal mich selber am Leben halten kann.", antwortete er grinsend auf meine hochgezogene Augenbraue.

„Noch lebst du ja", Ich lächelte liebevoll an um Ihn ein wenig aufzumuntern stemmt mir auf seinen schelmischen Blick jedoch meine Hände empört in die Hüften: „Und Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sich das ändert. Ich habe dich schließlich grade erst wiedergefunden, Du schuldest mir ganz schön viel für die Zeit, die du mich alleine gelassen hast."

Aus seinen Augen verschwand das belustigte Glitzern: „Was habe Ich denn alles Verpasst Annabeth?"

Ich atmete tief durch und lieferte ihm meine Geschichte der letzten fünf Jahre.

Mein schnelles Stipendium und Studium, wie Ich mit der Hilfe der Regierung meine Firma aufgebaut hatte.

Als Ich Percy von meinem Ex-fast-Freund erzählte der mich versuchte hatte mich zu benutzen und zu vergewaltigen, konnte Ich sehen wie Percy unter der Decke seine Fäuste ballte um sie zufrieden wieder zu öffnen als Ich detailreich schilderte wie Ich seine Nase gebrochen hatte.

Am Ende meiner Erzählung schaute Percy betrübt zur Decke des Wagens und auch meine Gedanken drifteten ein wenig ab.

Plötzlich setzte Percy sich mit einem Ruck vor mir auf, seine Beine in einen Schneidersitz überkreuzt.

Die Decke fiel ihm von den Schultern und gab den Blick auf seinen verbundenen Oberkörper frei, doch meine Augen waren fest auf seine ernsten meergrünen gerichtet.

Sanft griff er sich meine beiden Hände und begann unbewusst mit dem Daumen kleine Kreise zu malen.

„Sobald das hier durch ist werde Ich meine ganze Zeit als dein bester Freund nachholen, versprochen.", bei diesen Worten war es als löse sich ein Stein von meinem Herzen, den Ich gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte, seit Ich Percy für tot akzeptierte hatte.

Ich schlang sanft meine Arme um seinen Oberkörper, darauf bedacht nicht die Wunde oder den Verband zu berühren und in nicht zu verschrecken. Seine Haut fühlte sich weich an und wenn die kälte nicht immer noch da gewesen wäre hätte Ich nicht glauben können, dass er verletzt war.

Zögerlich legten sich auch seine Hände auf meinen Rücken und begannen mich langsam zu streicheln.

Nach einiger Zeit drückte Ich ihn bedacht von mir und stand auf.

Ich warf ihm einen Pullover zu: „Du bist eiskalt, also werd jetzt nicht auch noch krank."

Er murmelt noch ein „Danke", als Ich auch schon wieder nach vorne lief.

Jetzt erst realisierte Ich was grade geschehen war. Ich hatte vielleicht nun doch meinen besten Freund wieder, angenommen er überlebte Lange genug. Mein pumpendes Herz versicherte mir auch, dass es nicht nur ein Traum war und ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf meine Lippen als Ich mich zu Grover gesellte.

Percy kam kurze Zeit später nun endlich bekleidet und sah erstaunlich fit aus wenn man die Augenringe und die noch immer zuckende Augenbraue ignorierte.

Er schaffte es sogar Grover schelmisch anzugrinsen als dieser ihm eine kleine Standpauke hielt. Doch da war Ich bereits wieder in meine Arbeiten vertieft.

„Wir sind da!", riss Grover mich aus der Konzentration. Ich blickte auf. Draußen war es mittlerweile stockduster doch ich konnte vage die Umrisse eines Gebäudes erkennen.

„Das ist die Adresse die du mir gegeben hattest.", sagte Grover.

Und tatsächlich konnte Ich das Gebäude als Wills Haus identifizieren. Der große moderne Bau ragte in der Dunkelheit vor uns auf wie ein Gott der sich unserer erbarmte.

„Vielleicht solltest du jetzt auch mal schlafen Grove. Wir können ja wohl nicht um diese Zeit noch einfach bei ihm klingeln und ihn nach seinen ärztlichen Hilfen fragend", Grover hatte Percy nach seiner Standpauke eine schnelle Lageübersicht gegeben.

Unsere Eskorte hatte sich wohl schon ein Hotel gesucht und auch Ich spürte wie die Müdigkeit sich langsam um mich schloss. Mit einem Gähnen unterstrich Ich diesen Gedanken.

„Und du solltest vielleicht auch schlafen Annabeth, Ich passe auf Euch beide auf während ihr schlaft.", grinste Percy mich schief an.

„Okay, Ich habe eventuell tatsächlich auch etwas gefunden was uns bei der ganzen Sache mit dem Code und so weiterhelfen sollte, aber Ich erkläre euch das ganze Morgen.", benickte Ich Percys Idee und Grover war schon nach Hinten verschwunden.

„Pass auf dich auf", Percy lächelte mir liebevoll als Antwort zu, wie er es schon als kleiner Junge gemacht hatte.

Ich umarmte Percy noch einmal flüchtig bevor Ich mich auch auf den Weg ins Bett machte.

Ja, Ich hatte eine Idee wie wir der ganzen Sache einen Schritt näher kommen würden auch wenn sie vollkommen idiotisch war, doch für den Moment freute es mich einfach nur überhaupt etwas zu haben. Außerdem hatte Ich meinen blöden besten Freund wieder gefunden und ihn scheinbar auch als Freund wieder.

Innerlich wappnete Ich mich schon auf den nächsten Tag schlief nach kurzer Zeit dann trotzdem mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

* * *

**Im zweiten Kapitel kein AN weil Ich nicht wusste was es da zu sagen gibt, da das hier ja nur ein Reupload ist, aber Ich werde auf jeden Fall immer wenn Ich ein neues Kapitel auf hochlade auch hier ein neues hochladen. Mein Name da ist der gleiche.**

**Des weiteren würde Ich mich natürlich trotzdem über Rückmeldung freuen, was auch der Grund ist, weshalb Ich auch auf dieser Plattform die Geschichte hochgeladen habe.**

**Naja gute Nacht**

**Read ya**


End file.
